


To Unexplain the Unforgivable

by ZiraFell



Series: A Séance Down Below [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Bashing, Alpha Eudora Patch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Future Mpreg, Luther bashing, M/M, No Incest, Omega Diego Hargreeves, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Past Child Abuse, Psuedo or otherwise, Reginald Hargreeves's A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiraFell/pseuds/ZiraFell
Summary: AU Where Diego and Detective Patch never broke up, and that has made all the difference.Aka Diego's Alpha is the most competent of them all, Klaus finally has help getting his life back on track, and Reginald Hargreeves was a shitty father no matter what universe he is in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this is going to be, or how often I'm going to be able to update it, but it's been a long time since I was motivated to write anything, so when I got that urge, I just started typing and now I've got 10k+ of half finished one shots because I couldn't finish another before I got another idea and had to write that down. 
> 
> I also know that some people like Luther and Allison, so I'm sorry for the bashing, but the characters just aren't my favorite. You've been warned here so please don't show up in the comments complaining that I'm demonizing characters without warning. This is your warning.
> 
> So, we'll see what happens. I already have plans for everyone's secondary genders, so those are listed in the end notes if you want to know. This is not beta read so if you see a mistake, shout it out in the comments. In the meantime, on with the fic.

Eudora and Diego had met when they were both in the Police Academy. Diego was an anomaly, an omega training to be cop, but Eudora didn’t act like his secondary gender was a bad thing. She encouraged him to be his best. She didn't tell him that he should stay home pregnant and barefoot just because he was an omega. But she wasn't a pushover either. When he acted out, or pushed himself too far, too hard, she'd step in. Of course, unlike some Alphas, their punishments were always discussed beforehand, and he had a safe word. She had made sure of that before their relationship had gone anywhere. So, when he tried to ignore their rules, and put himself in danger by going off on his own to do vigilante justice, she stepped in. 

After a long discussion and the punishment that followed, they decided that Diego would be allowed to continue with some safety nets in place. She had to know where he was going first, just in case, and that he would have to discuss whatever he was investigating with her before acting on it, to keep him from interfering in ongoing police investigations. They agreed that if he were ever to fall pregnant, he would stop until it was safe again. They also decided that Diego would see a therapist to help cope with some of his issues. It was a system that worked for them, and when they got frustrated with their cases or lack of leads, they knew that when they came home, their partner would be waiting with an open mind and patient hands.

They bonded soon after their new rules were in place, and Diego shed the Hargreeves name for the name of his alpha without a second thought. After a couple years with his therapist, Diego was doing better, and even though there were still a lot of things that his childhood meant would be ingrained in him for a long time, he was overall happier. They got a new apartment downtown and that was where they found him. Eudora was walking home after a long shift, ready to have her omega in her arms and sleep for a long time, when she saw a man curled up by their buildings dumpster. 

With an exhausted sigh, she walked over and nudged him with her foot.

"Sir? I can suggest some shelters but you can't stay here, okay?" 

The man turned his face towards her and squinted a kohl rimmed eye at her.

"Are you a cop? Please, I'm just really tired. I'll leave soon." He whined.

"Yes, I am a cop. But more importantly, I live in that building. So you can't stay here, pal. Do you have anywhere you can go?"

The man scrubbed at his face and scoffed.

"Nowhere that wants me."

She could tell from his scent, soured as it was, that he was an omega. She could also tell he was on a lot of drugs, which wasn't typical for omegas. She knew from the way he was dressed in tight black jeans and a tight mesh shirt that he had to be cold.

"Do you have an alpha I could call? Or a friend that might let you stay with them?"

"Mmmm…no. The others all think I'm annoying. Ben would, but Ben's gone. Maybe Diego, but I don't even know where he is anymore," The man rambled. "And Allison and Luther are too bossy. And I don't have any friends. Not living, anyways."

"Well," She hummed as she thought. "There's a shelter off Park Avenue, and another off Main. I'm sure they'll have no problem helping you out tonight."

As she tried to get the man to his feet, her phone rang. Diego had some abandonment issues, so she always tried to call if she was going to be late. He started getting antsy if she took too long to answer.

"Give me just a sec, I gotta get this." She held the slightly wobbling man steady as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Dora? Where are you? Are you okay?" Diego asked, slightly frantic.

"Hey, I'm okay. I'm just downstairs. There was a gentleman staying by our dumpster and I'm just going to help him find somewhere to stay okay, baby? I'll be up soon." She soothed.

"What? There's someone down there? I'm coming down." He insisted.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll be up soon. Don't worry, okay?"

"No, I'm coming down. I don't want you alone with some strange guy. You could get hurt. I'll see you in a sec."

The call ended and she sighed before pocketing the phone.

"Well," She looked at the man. "We're about to have company."

Just as she finished speaking, the building door banged open and Diego came rushing towards her. They had decided a long time ago that home was a place to be comfortable so neither of them were allowed to wear any type of uniform there. As such, Diego was in dark grey sweatpants, a tight black tee-shirt that showed off their bonding mark, and a thick jacket that looked like it had been tossed on as he rushed out the door.

As soon as he caught sight of the man with her, his eyebrows furrowed and he sighed.

"Klaus?"

The man's head shot up and his face brightened in recognition. This man knew her omega?

"Diego! Hey, look, Diego, could you please tell this nice lady that I'm just fine? I was gonna leave, I swear, I just really needed to sleep."

Diego stepped forward and and helped her support the man, Klaus.

"Klaus, buddy, do you know where you are? How long has it been since you've slept inside?"

Klaus whined again.

"I dunno. It's always so loud. People always have too many ghosts. Ben doesn't like it, he says they give him a headache. I just wanna sleep."

She watched as Diego lifted the man carefully into his arms, before turning to her.

"Help me get him inside? I'll explain everything." 

Her omega was many things. He was sarcastic and playful and broody on occasion, but he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't bring this man into their home, their space, if he thought he might be a danger.

So, she stepped in front of him and held the door open for him.

When they got into the apartment, Diego laid Klaus onto their couch and covered him up with the throw blanket they kept on the back of it.

"Hey, Klaus. Can you hear me?"

Klaus nodded distractedly, like even that was a lot of work.

Diego stroked through the mans tousled curly locks for a few moments.

"You're safe here. Get some sleep. You'll be okay."

The man watched her omega with cautious eyes for a moment before settling down and nodding.

"Thanks, 'iego. Love you."

"Love you too, bud. Go to sleep."

He waited until Klaus was asleep before leading her into their bedroom and shutting the door, so their talk wouldn't wake the sleeping omega on the couch.

She waited for him to gather his thoughts and sat patiently as he did.

"That was Klaus," He spoke finally. "One of my brothers."

Oh. 

She had heard about his family, and their powers. But more importantly, he had told her about his father and what his childhood had been like. She had heard about how their father had praised his alpha children, while forcing the omegas to work harder and pushing them further to adjust for some perceived fault they had, and completely ignoring their beta sister. She had heard how one of his omega brothers had died because their brother Luther was too sure of himself, too sure in his control over his strength, and Ben had been the one to pay the price.

But no matter what she thought about any of that, her first priority was, and always would be, her omega.

"Are you okay?" She asked, taking his hand in hers.

He signed, gripping her hand tightly.

"…I don't know. I was always closest with Ben and Klaus. Ben's gone, and Klaus left the day we turned 18 without a word to anyone. I…I always thought it might have been my fault. When Ben died, I should have stayed with Klaus. He needed someone just as much as I did. But I didn't. We just faded apart, and then one day he was gone. I didn't stick around much longer, and then I met you, and I stopped thinking about him."

She could hear the regret in her omegas voice, and the anger at himself.

"Baby, you had to worry about yourself first. Don't apologize for that."

He gave her a look that told her she'd have to repeat that a lot more before he'd believe it, but that was okay, because they had time.

"I never knew what happened to him. For a long time, I would read the obituaries every morning, but then I decided that maybe, it would be better if I didn't know. I never looked for him because I thought that if he wanted to be found, he'd come on his own. I wouldn't have blamed him if he never wanted anything to do with any of us."

"Well," She sighed. "He's your brother. And if he wants to stay, we can help him. But are you gonna be okay if he decides to leave again?"

He looked up at her with a sad smile.

"Probably not at first," He admitted. "But I know we'll get through it."

She drew him in for a hug and felt him take a calming inhale of her scent before relaxing.

"We'll get through this, okay? One way or another."

They broke apart so Eudora could finally change from her work clothes, and then they curled up in their soft bed and listened to the rain starting to fall outside. Her finger idly traced the tattoo on his arm as she listed to his breath finally start to even out as he fell asleep. She pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before following after him.

The next morning when she woke up, Diego's side of the bed was cold and their door was cracked open. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shuffled into the living to see Diego's eyes locked onto a still sleeping Klaus.

"I thought he would be gone when I woke up." He explained.

She nodded, understanding, before waking past them into the adjoining kitchen.

She had the next two days off so she wasn’t worried about rushing to get dressed before work, just about making enough food to feed her omega and possibly his brother. She didn't have the time to cook often, but she enjoyed doing it. It satisfied that primal alpha urge she had to provide for her omega.

"What are you in the mood for today, baby? We got eggs, pancakes, hash browns…"She trailed off as the bundle of blankets on the couch shifted.

Slowly, Klaus sat up. Bedraggled curls fell around his ears and he popped as he stretched. He blinked as he took in his surroundings before jerking up and standing defensively. His eyes searched wildly for a moment before landing on Diego.

"Diego? How did I get here? Where am I?" He demanded.

"Hey, woah, calm down. What do you remember last?" Diego soothed softly.

Klaus sniffled but his posture relaxed a little in the presence of his brother.

"We were…looking for somewhere to sleep, I think? There was…there was a cop!" He recalled suddenly. "And she was trying to get to move and then you were there! And you brought me up here and told me to go to sleep." 

As if all the nervous energy had fled his body, Klaus collapsed back on the couch and held his face in his hands.

"This is my apartment, Klaus. I'd like you to meet my alpha, Eudora."

She waved when Klaus's eyes shot to her.

"An alpha?" Klaus seemed confused. "But…you always hated the way they treated us."

"No," Diego shook his head vehemently. "Eudora's not like them. She treats me right, and she never talks down to me or forces me to do anything."

Klaus snorted sadly.

"Must be nice." He scrubbed at his face. "Well…thanks for for letting me stay here. I…guess I'll get out of your hair."

She could see her omega start to panic internally. He was just now seeing his brother for the first time in years, and he was going to leave. She had to step in.

"No, you can stay. Klaus, my name is Eudora. I'm about to cook breakfast if you'd like something to eat? Then maybe we can all have a talk about everything, okay?"

She spoke softly, as though he was a wild animal that would bolt at any second, but he just stared at her for a few seconds before nodding shyly.

"Okay. That would be nice."

Diego threw her a grateful look, and she walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of us head.

"Okay then. What are you boys in the mood for? I was just telling Diego that we've got eggs, pancakes, hash browns, whatever you want."

"Can we have waffles? Ben like waffles."

She remembered Diego telling her that one of her brothers could see the dead, and that the spirit of their brother followed him around. She supposed that must have been Klaus.

"I think we might have a waffle iron somewhere, I'm sure I can dig it out. In the meantime, Diego, baby, why don't you get Klaus some clothes to wear?" She spoke to her omega before directing her words at Klaus. "If you'd like to take a shower, we have some clean towels on the shelf in the bathroom, and there are some spare toothbrushes under the sink. I'm sure Diego could help if you can't find any."

Klaus nodded, and her omega pulled him up by the arm.

"Come on, Klaus. My clothes might not be the leather and stuff you're used to, but I've got some spare sweatpants you can wear. They might be too short for you, but they're warmer and comfier then what you've got on."

Diego pulled his brother up, and she hummed to herself as she dug around in the cabinets, trying to find their waffle iron, grinning in success when she found it buried beneath a tea service, a gift from her parents after their bonding, that they never used.

She kept an ear out just in case Diego needed her, but otherwise, she let them have whatever reunion they needed to have together in privacy. 

Diego led Klaus into their bedroom, sitting the other omega down before digging through their dresser. He pulled out the longest pair of sweatpants he owned, as well as a tee-shirt and some spare boxers. Tossing them on the bed next to where Klaus was sitting, Diego took a seat on his other side.

"…It's nice seeing you again, Diego." Klaus admitted, rubbing at an eye with one hand.

"I know. I've missed you a lot. How's Ben?"

Diego was the only one of their siblings not to dismiss Klaus's claim that Ben followed him around. After all, Diego, Klaus, and Ben had been the only omegas in the house. They had stuck together in life, so it made sense to Diego that Ben stuck to Klaus even in death. Klaus was the one who could see him, and Diego already had someone to turn to when he needed.

"Ben's good. He says hello." Klaus stared off at someone only he could see. "He says I should take a shower."

Diego snorted.

"Ben's right. I love you, buddy, but you stink like hell. How long have you been out on the streets?"

"Mmmm…what day did I leave home?"

Diego stared at him, uncomprehending for a moment.

"Are you trying to tell me you've been homeless since you left?" He demanded.

Klaus nodded, unashamed but clearly resigned.

"Yeah. Not a lot of people willing to hire a drug addict, much less someone who can see dead people," he intoned sarcastically. "But I've been dealing with it. It's just hard finding somewhere to sleep sometimes, 'cause people can be so damn loud. And the drugs might make it quiet for me, but Ben can still see and hear because he's one of them, so we have to try and find somewhere quiet to sleep, and that's not as easy as you might think."

The drugs. That was something Diego would have to talk to him about. 

"Klaus, have you ever considered getting off the drugs? We could help you through the withdrawals. I mean, have you even considered the consequences? What if you can't get pregnant one day because of that stuff? Don't you want kids?"

When they were younger, before their powers had really manifested, Klaus had insisted that he was going to have tons of kids, and that he was going to be the best mom ever. After their powers had manifested though, Klaus had gotten quieter and shyer. 

"No."

That quiet, single word shook his entire knowledge of his brother.

"What? Klaus, you always wanted kids!"

Klaus shook his head in denial.

"No. We still don't know enough about our powers and how they fit into our genetics. I don't want anyone else to have to deal with my nightmares. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my baby got stuck with this."

Everything always came back to their powers.

"Klaus, we can figure out a way to help you. There has to be something."

Klaus snorted.

"Dad tried locking me in a mausoleum for a few days. That only made things worse. What could you do?"

He thought for a few moments before he had an idea.

"Ben! What about Ben? You said he could still see and hear the ghosts, right?"

Klaus looked confused, but nodded.

"What if we use Ben as like a seeing eye ghost? He could warn you if an area has a lot of ghosts, so you don't get overwhelmed."

"And what about the ghosts that show up whenever I close my eyes?" Klaus sighed. "I know you're trying, and I appreciate it, but without the drugs, the ghosts are always there."

Diego looked at Klaus for a long time, like he was evaluating him, before he spoke up again.

"Klaus, have you ever considered therapy?"

Klaus snorted.

"For what? So some overpaid lacky to tell me that I have daddy issues? I already know that, thanks."

"No, I mean- Look, back when I first met Dora, I was stupid, over confident, and I was always trying to prove myself to someone who didn't care anyway. I started going out on my own without telling anyone to try and be a one man team. I'd listen to the police radio and intercept calls that I thought I could deal with on my own. When Eudora found out, she wasn't happy. But, after she punished me," His cheeks tinged pink as he remembered how sore his ass had been after that particular punishment. "It was over with and we were okay again. We set some new rules in place, and one of our new stipulations for me going out on my own was that I had to start seeing a therapist. She helped me get over some of my problems with dad, with alphas, with some of my fears. I think that might be good for you Klaus."

"I thought you said Eudora was a good alpha. She punished you?" Klaus asked hesitantly.

He looked ready to bolt, so Diego hurried to explain.

"Me and Eudora have always discussed punishments in advance, and I have a safe word in case I think its going to far. I've never had to use it so far, but its nice to know its there in case I need it. We have a list of punishments that don't work for me, like leaving me alone, so that we both have some reassurance beforehand."

In the Hargreeves household, their alpha siblings never had a problem using their powers to get them to do things. Allison would use her rumor power to get them to clean her room or do her laundry, because she thought that’s what omegas should do. Luther would bully them into doing whatever he wanted by threatening them with his strength. As a result, they had always had a fear of alphas.

Five had disappeared before his secondary gender had manifested. They never knew what he might have been, so even though he was arrogant because of his powers and his intelligence, he had never been purposefully cruel to them.

"…I don't know, Diego. Therapy? What would I even say? Dead people give me nightmares and they're everywhere I turn."

"Well, I know that the first time I saw my therapist, I thought I sounded ridiculous too. Just give it a try? For me? Give it a shot, go at least three times. If you really think its not helping, you can stop going."

Klaus sighed, but eventually nodded.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot. But the withdrawal sucks, so you might have to tie me up. Also, Ben wants me to let you know that he'll pretend to be my seeing eye ghost, but that he doesn't have a puppy kink so he's slightly insulted."

Diego snorted.

"Well then I'm sorry, Ben. Now, come on. You need a shower."

He stood and pulled Klaus to his feet, grabbing the bundle of clothes in one arm and pulling Klaus to the bathroom with the other.

He turned on the water and pulled a towel out while Klaus started stripping. 

"You can put your clothes in the hamper, and we'll wash them when we do laundry this week."

Satisfied that everything was set for Klaus to take a shower, he started making his way out.

"Wait," Klaus grabbed his arm. "Could you…stay? I mean, you don't have to. That’s weird. Nevermind, forget I said anything. I just-"

"I'll stay." He interrupted. "Don't worry, I'll stay."

Klaus's cheeks colored and he smiled a little.

"…Thanks."

So Diego took a seat and waited for his brother, and listened to the sounds of his alpha's singing coming through the walls while she cooked breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 posted same day because I'm out of control. Shorter then the first.

Once Klaus had finished his shower, he looked even more vulnerable then he had before. Without the makeup covering his face, his bright green eyes were dimmed slightly by the heavy bags under them. Diego helped him brush out his tangled curls, and got him dressed into the loaned clothes. Klaus just enjoyed having attention on him that wasn't attached to a negative connotation. 

They eventually made their way out of the steamed up bathroom and were assaulted by the sweet smell of fresh waffles. Eudora was finishing up the last plate, and she had topped them all with chopped up strawberries and banana.

She noticed them as she turned to place the plate on the table.

"Oh, hey! How'd it go? You look nice, Klaus."

Klaus blushed, unused to having strangers compliment him without them wanting to to lead to more.

"Thanks."

Diego kissed her cheek as he passed her to grab the silverware. He finished setting the table for her, and they all sat down.

"So, I didn't know if you wanted any fruit on your waffles, " Eudora said. "But I figured bananas and strawberries were a safe choice? They're good for you anyways."

Klaus, who had just finished taking his first bite, grinned.

"No, its okay, I like them."

They were silent for a few minutes as they all ate, before she decided it was time to broach the elephant in the room.

"Alright, Klaus, I know you don't know me very well yet, and I hope we can change that, but first, something's gotta give, right?"

She waited for him to nod and he spoke up barely high then a whisper.

"The drugs."

"That's right. Now, its going to be hard, and you'll probably hate doing it, but you're hurting yourself and its not good for you. You can stay here indefinitely, we'll find someone, somewhere, who can help you get your powers under control. But first, we gotta get you healthy and off the drugs."

He glanced at Diego and they appeared to have an unspoken conversation before he nodded determinedly.

"I can do it."

She smiled a little internally. Diego had the same can-do attitude when he set his mind to something, and it was easy to see that she would probably come across more similarities before long

"Okay. I'm glad to hear that. Now, I know i'm not your alpha, but we have some rules in the house for everyone's well being okay?" Once he nodded in understanding, she continued. "If you're going somewhere, tell someone first. Just in case you get hurt or you're late or something like that. If you disagree with something I'm doing, or something Diego is doing, tell us. We can't fix a problem if we don't know it exists."

Diego was watching his brother, making sure he understood exactly what she meant. After living in the academy, he had thought every alpha was like Allison or Luther, that they would force him to do things he didn't want to do, or punish him for things he couldn't control. He was pleasantly delighted when Eudora had proven him wrong, but Klaus didn't have a Eudora. All Klaus had was a dead brother and the scum of the world selling a desperate omega drugs.

"I also want you to know that you might see me getting punished if you stay here." Diego acknowledged. "But you shouldn't be worried if you do. Eudora knows my limits, and so do I. Everything we do is whats in the best interest for me, I promise. Okay?"

Klaus nodded, trusting his brother.

Eudora watched them both for a minute before nodding.

"Alright. So, Klaus, the next few days are going to be very hard for you. But we'll be here for you, and we'll all come out better for it in the end."

And she had been right. The following days had been filled with shaking and nightmares, and nights spent in his brothers arm as he sobbed and begged for something, anything.

Diego had held his brother and tried his best to soothe him. He had kept him grounded, away from the worst of the nightmares. He kept him from running out the door to find his next fix. And in the end, even though Klaus would likely always crave the highs the drugs gave him, he no longer searched desperately for it like a lifeline. He was sober and starting to heal. 

They marked the date on the calendar that Klaus had finally gotten sober, and decided to celebrate by having Klaus's favorite foods and surprising him with some new clothes and Eudora even painted his nails for him in his favorite colors.

Klaus had hugged them both close and thanked them for their help, and Eudora and Diego had hugged him just as tight and told him that he had done all the hard work, and that he should be proud of himself.

"I haven't been sober in years." Klaus had enthused to Diego after everyone had settled down.

He was curled into Diego's side, years of being alone had left him touch starved, and he reveled in the comfortable, no pressure cuddles he got from his brother.

"How are the ghosts? Ben keeping you warned so far?" Eudora questioned from her spot where Klaus had his toes under her thighs.

Klaus wasn't her omega, but she was fond of him. Over the time he had been there, and through the talks they had, she had come to think of him like a little brother of her own.

"Yeah, but there's not much he can do for the ones in here," He tapped on the side of his head. "So, I think that maybe, I might like to talk to that therapist Diego was talking about?"

He seemed hesitant, like he thought he might be asking too much, but Eudora was ecstatic that he was comfortable enough with them to ask.

"Sure, we'll set up an appointment with her, okay? Do you want me or Diego to go with you, or would you rather go alone?"

He seemed conflicted for a few moments before his eyes flickered to Diego.

"If it wouldn't upset you, I think I want Eudora to come with me."

Diego knew that his alpha had a steady, calming presence and understood completely. He ruffled Klaus's hair a little.

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't be upset at all. Dora wouldn't be my alpha if I didn't trust her, and I know you might want someone who wasn't there with you when you have to talk about some things. Don't worry."

Klaus nodded happily, and dark curls bobbed around his ears as he did. He hadn't had anyone to trust in a long time, and knowing that one of h is favorite brothers was back in his life again had made him happier then he had been since before Ben's death. He still had issues, and he probably always would, but he hoped he could count on Diego and Eudora to be there for him along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things. Dr. Sheehan in this chapter is named after Robert Sheehan, the actor who portrays Klaus. Tres leches cake thats mentioned in this chapter is a cake made from, as its name suggests, 3 types of milk. All you really need to know is that its a wet cake that, If you can find somewhere that makes it right (which is almost exclusively, in my experience, hispanic stores and bakeries) is sweet and delicious.

It was a few weeks after their discussion when time finally came for Klaus's first appointment. The therapist's name was Dr. Sheehan and she was a beta who specialized in traumatic childhoods. Unlike what he had seen in any tv shows, there was no couch. There were an overstuffed armchair with a soft blue pillow in one corner, a hanging egg chair on stand next to a bookcase, and even a bean bag on the floor. When he'd quirked an eyebrow, she had shrugged.

"People get comfortable differently, and I find that it's easier for people to share when they're comfortable."

The doc had no problems having Eudora sit in with Klaus for support, so he flopped down on the bean bag and she took a much more refined seat in the overstuffed armchair.

"Okay, Klaus," Dr. Sheehan had clasped both her hands and face him, though her laptop was open near her in case she needed to take notes. "Now, I've met Eudora before during sessions with your brother Diego, and though I can't tell you about his sessions, I do want to disclose that he has spoken of you before. Just so you know that I won't let anything from old sessions with him color how we may go about treating you, so you don't need to worry about that."

Falling back on an old nervous tick, Klaus began chewing on his nails as he waited for the hard questions to start. How shitty his childhood was, why we was fucked up, things like that. That might have been why he was shocked when she instead asked him,

"Do you think you need help, Klaus?"

Immediately, his eyes flicked to Eudora. She smiled reassuringly at him, and reached out her hand. He squeezed it and kept hold when she didn't pull away.

"…Yes." 

Dr. Sheehan smiled.

"Okay, that's great. Sometimes, just admitting we need help is the hardest thing to do," She explained. "So, now I’d like to ask if you feel like you're in immediate danger. How safe do you feel at home?"

Thinking back on how Diego and Eudora were taking care of him, helping him get clean and encouraging him to be his best, he knew what his answer was.

"Safer then I've ever been before. Even as a kid."

She typed a quick note into her laptop before refocusing.

"Would you like to elaborate on that?"

Their session continued like that until his hour was up. She didn't let him leave immediately though.

"Now, since you've had some problems with addiction in the past, I'm hesitant to prescribe any pills. What I'd really like for you to do, some homework if you will, is just pay attention for the next week. Write down if you notice something that makes you feel uncomfortable or sad, or if there's anything that makes you feel less then great. Maybe get a notebook, or a little scratchpad you carry around. Then next week, we'll go over what you have and go from there, okay?"

As soon as they left the office, Klaus was wrapped into Eudora's arms.

"You did great, Klaus! I'm so proud of you!"

There was a smile on his face but a lump in his throat. In all the time he'd been alive, nobody had ever said they were proud of him. Not their father, not Mom, nobody. 

But Eudora was proud of him.

She drove them to a local spanish bakery she loved and they got a small tres leches cake in celebration (It felt like they had been celebrating a lot lately, and he didn't know how to feel about the fact that there were still people who cared about his achievements enough to celebrate with him). One of the things Klaus had managed to learn from his many stints in rehab was that sometimes, recovering addicts got cravings and that it was healthier to fill that craving with a sweet or a small reward. For Klaus, they had discovered that sugar worked great in helping with his cravings, so a sweet cake with sugary icing was a win-win for him. Ben had warned him that someone in the bakery had a few angry ghosts following them around, so Klaus had stayed in the car and watched Eudora walked out with a wrapped box.

When they got home, Diego was out. He'd talked with Eudora earlier in the day and was out on one of his missions. 

"Shh…" Eudora whispered, cutting them each a generous slice from the cake she had pulled from the box. "What Diego doesn't know, won't hurt him. But he will be upset if we don't get rid of the evidence. He loves this stuff." 

They snickered and stayed up watching trashy lifetime movies until much later that night when Diego finally got home. He looked exhausted, but deeply satisfied with himself. The omega's eyes had lit up when he spotted the bakery box, only for his face to turn betrayed when he found it empty.

"You ate it without me?" Diego asked, a faux-wounded look on his face.

Klaus and Eudora look at each other guiltily before breaking out in giggles.

"Oh, I see how it is," Diego huffed and threw himself on the couch between them. "My alpha and my brother, ganging up on me and eating all the good cake. I-"

Diego broke off in a strained squeak (that he would deny ever making when they accused him later) as Eudora's fingers dug into his ribs and tickled him in retaliation.

"We had to celebrate!" She exclaimed. "Klaus had his first apointment and he did great!"

Diego turned to Klaus, who had a shy look on his face.

"Do you want to tell me about?" He kept his face clear of any expectation.

Klaus hesitated, staring him in the eye as if to see whether he was making fun of him, before speaking up.

"Yeah. It was-…nice. We talked about some stuff that I haven't thought about in a long time, and she gave me some homework to do. She wants me write down in something bothers me so we can figure out why it might bother me. Dora was great, she stayed with me the entire time." 

Diego grinned.

"She is pretty great, huh? I don’t know where I'd be without her. Probably angry and frustrated, living in some dump or back in that damn house. She makes me a better person," He stared at his alpha and Klaus almost felt like he should look away the sheer love between them. It felt private and secret, just between them.

"Don't give me so much credit. You'd have figured something out, baby," She planted a kiss on Diego's forehead. "I just wanted you do it in a healthy way."

He hummed in contentment before stretching.

"Alright losers," Diego stood up and Eudora snorted at how quickly he had gone from sweet to sarcastic. "I'm going to bed."

Eudora joined him and Klaus watched them make their way to their room. He was never so grateful that he had picked this building to try and sleep outside so many weeks ago. Because of Diego and Eudora, he was sober for the first time in a long time, and he was getting help for his copious issues. 

Eudora pushed them to be better, she pushed them to be happy. Klaus hoped that one day he'd find an alpha like that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking of including a timeskip in the next chapter so we can get to the action, when Hargreeves dies and Five returns, but with the added mix of sober, healthy Klaus and stable, happy Diego and Eudora. Also, I'm thinking that, since this is ABO, I might eventually include Dave and go down the path of mpreg, but I'm not decided yet. Let me know what you guys think in the comments, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a one-shot about Klaus learning control over his powers in part 2 of this series if you want to understand that a bit more. I mostly just glossed over it in the main fic so we could get to the action.
> 
> This chapter includes the vaguest mention of non-con between Allison and Patrick. It isn't explicitly stated, so you can pretend it means something else, but I did want to warn just in case. This is the chapter we start to see why this fic is tagged as Not Allison or Luther friendly.

Almost two years had passed when Diego got the message.

Their father had passed away. The old bastard had finally died. Eudora had to stop him from breaking into the Morgue to get the autopsy reports, and Klaus had stared blankly into the distance when he got the news.

"You're sure?" Klaus asked softly.

Eudora nodded.

"I…went to check. It's him, Klaus. Are you okay?"

He turned to face her.

"He's dead. That bastard made my life miserable and now he's dead. I should feel happy, right? Or at least sad because he was technically our father and now he's dead. But I just…feel nothing. It's like he was a stranger."

"That's because he was," Diego broke in. "He was never a father to us. I mean, think about it. We knew his name and his age and that’s it. What was his favorite food? Favorite color? I mean, for god's sake, do you even know what the old man's eye color was? I don't!"

Klaus didn't have any answers. Reginald Hargreeves had been a man. Not a father, not a protector. Klaus had never been more glad that he'd learned some control over his powers. Thanks to a older woman from Louisiana with dark skin and gnarled fingers, Klaus had learned how to keep angry spirits at bay. 

"We’ll have to go," Klaus realized. "We might not be the Umbrella Academy anymore, but his death is going to put a spotlight on all of us."

Eudora didn't look happy about it, but she knew he was right. They didn't need any attention on their life, and not going to their fathers funeral would look like a slight against all their other family members.

"If you're going, I'm going with you," She decided. "I've heard about your siblings, Luther and Allison, and I'm not going to let you alone with those poor excuses for alphas."

They had seen the magazines and articles talking about how Allison's omega, Patrick, had broken their bond and taken their daughter, Claire. Apparently, it hadn't been just them she used her powers on. Diego had gotten in touch with Patrick, just in case he needed someone to testify about Allison's careless abuse of her power. Patrick had thanked him, but explained that it was unnecessary. He had gotten her on camera using her powers on him and their daughter multiple times. After Patrick had gotten custody of Claire, they had visited. 

Klaus and Claire got on like a tree on fire. He introduced her to her dead Uncle Ben, and they spent the day playing. Claire didn't realize that her Uncle Klaus was distracting her from the fact that her daddy was crying as Uncle Diego hugged him.

Patrick had explained how Allison would use her power to make Claire behave like a perfect stepford child. She'd given Claire an exact schedule for cleaning and sleeping and schoolwork. She didn't let Claire play much, and if Claire acted out, she just rumored her into behaving instead of asking what the problem was. As a result, Claire was behaviorally behind her classmates, and afraid of most alphas because they reminded her of her mother.

Allison had used her powers on Patrick to turn him into the perfect omega. She had him cook, clean, and perform what she claimed were his duties as her omega. He had finally been able to go to the police when Allison was off filming one of her movies.

Having grown up with her, Klaus and Diego understood. They reassured him that it wasn't his fault, and kept in contact with both him and Claire. They had been ecstatic when Patrick said Claire had finally caught up to her classmates, and even more so when Claire stopped seeing all alphas as enemies. That was thanks in part to Eudora, who had taken her niece out on girls day outs, where they spent the day getting pampered and playing. They had a standing date, every saturday, so Patrick could have some time to himself and Claire had a positive alpha role model.

None of them had spoken to Allison in a long time.

Luther had been on the moon, but they still remembered how he acted when they were younger. Since he had spent all his time with their father or alone on the moon after that, they didn’t expect him to have changed much. But they had to go back, they had to put themselves back in their paths. 

Klaus and Diego spent a long time the night before they were set to head to the manor talking about their fears and reassuring each other. Eudora gave them their space, knowing that they needed to be together without her for a little while. She spent the night preparing, making sure that they would have everything they needed for an extended stay over trip, since the manor was quite a few hours away from their home.

She wasn't sure how long they would need to stay, so she packed the necessities. From enough clothes for a small army, to Diego's contraceptive pills, to Klaus's favorite socks. She wanted her boys as comfortable as they could be, so she took no problem with over packing.

The next morning, it was raining and dreary. They grabbed some food that was easy enough to eat on the road and piled their bags in the trunk. Diego and Klaus sat together in the back seat, needing the comfort from each other, as she began the drive. It was a long trip, and the rain didn't let up the entire time. Diego and Klaus fell asleep halfway through, since they hadn't slept well. She regretted having to wake them up when they arrived.

"Boys," She raised her voice and waited for Diego's eyes to peel open. Klaus never woke before him. "We're here."

Diego's face set in grim determination, and he shook Klaus's arm until he woke up. Klaus must have immediately recognized where they were because his face dropped. 

"Wait," His voice took on a pleading tone. "Do we have to? I don't want to go in there. Please, Dora, I don't want to."

She hated this. Klaus was her sarcastic, funny brother-in-law. Seeing him reduced to this was miserable.

Diego got out of the car so she could get in and comfort Klaus.

"Shh, I know. I know it sucks, Klaus. But we won't be here long, just a few days. And you and Diego can show me your old rooms and all your favorite spots, won't that be nice? We can meet Mom, Diego has told me a lot about her. Don't you want to say hi to her again?"

"…Okay. But, can I sleep in your guys' room? Or could you go through mine? There are some hidden joints and a few pills in mine."

She nodded in understanding and gave him a quick hug before they finally got out. Diego had gotten their bags from the trunk and was waiting for them. His clothes were wet from the rain and she tsked as she noticed how cold he looked.

"Alright, are you guys ready? I don't want anyone getting sick while we're here, so we need to get inside."

When they nodded, she stepped up to the door and knocked. It was answered by an elderly monkey in a pinstripe suit and half moon glasses.

"Hey, Pogo." Diego said.

"Master Diego, Master Klaus. Please, come in. Who might this be?" Pogo asked, indicating Eudora.

"This is my alpha, Eudora Patch. Is anyone else here yet?"

Pogo nodded, gesturing towards the living room.

"Master Luther has returned, as well as Miss Allison. I am unsure if we should expect Miss Vanya."

They had heard of Vanya's book. She had written about them, about their problems. It had upset Diego but Klaus hadn't been bothered. He knew their family was messed up, and anyone who'd met them did too. Vanya had just taken the initiative and made some money off it. 

Nodding their understanding, Pogo left them to get settled. They went first to Klaus's old room so Eudora could get rid of the drugs for him.

He showed her where all his hiding spots were, and Diego made sure to double check in case he had forgotten about any. When they were finally sure the room was clear, they left to go unpack in Diego's room, leaving Klaus alone.

It was almost surreal, being back in that room after so long. He looked at the graffiti scrawled on the walls and remember the night he and Ben had gotten ahold of some spray paint. They had stayed up all night decorating his walls. When their father had found out, he had been furious. But he didn't care enough about a room he never went into to force them to clean it off. Deciding that staying hidden in his room wasn't going to solve anything, he started digging through his bags and unpacking. His was mostly clothes. He didn't have any birth control like Diego did because he was almost scared of pills now. He knew that birth control wasn't going to get him high like xanax but he was worried that just taking any kind of pill would make him start craving that high again, so he didn't take any. He had worried the same thing about needles, so he didn't get a birth control shot either. 

He didn't have plans to be intimate anytime in the future, so he wasn't worried about it.

He pulled out his favorite black skirt and a thick black sweater that Eudora had given him for Christmas the year before. He was almost finished getting dressed when there was a knock at his door. Luther popped his head in and Klaus internally screamed for Eudora and Diego.

"Klaus," Luther sighed. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Klaus scrunched up his face at the implied insult to one of his favorite outfits.

"It's comfortable." He deflected, hoping Luther would walk away.

Of course, he didn't.

"You need to change. You look ridiculous. This is supposed to be a funeral."

Klaus ignored him, pulling a pair of stockings up his legs.

"Klaus, did you hear me? You need to change."

Klaus decided that his he would wear his black ankle boots, and started pulling them on.

"Are you that high right now? Do you even understand what I'm saying to you? God, you're pathetic! You couldn't even come sober to dad's funeral? I-"

Luther was cut of by an imposing voice and Klaus almost sobbed in relief.

"You must be Luther."

Eudora was standing with her hands perched on her hips, clearly unimpressed. Diego glared at Luther and pushed past him, coming to sit next to Klaus. Eudora glanced over and gave them a soft smile. 

"You look lovely, Klaus. Is that the skirt Claire picked out?"

He nodded. Claire had picked it out for him on one of Eudora's girls day outs. Diego had gotten a new jacket, and her dad had gotten a shirt that proclaimed him '#1 DAD'. Eudora and Claire both got new dresses and had spent the day pretending to be princesses. It was a nice memory, and he smiled as he thought of it.

"Who are you?" Luther interrupted his thoughts, attempting to make himself seem larger like he didn't already tower over Eudora.

She decided that he must have something to compensate for.

"I'm Eudora." She stepped past him. "And I'm Diego's alpha. Is there something I can help you with?"

Luther sputtered before gesturing at Klaus.

"He needs to change! He looks-"

"What does it matter to you how he looks?" She challenged. "You're his brother, not his alpha, and he's comfortable. Are you saying he doesn't deserve to be comfortable? Besides," she scoffed. "You're wearing gloves and a ratty turtleneck. I'd say he's dressed nicer then you."

Luther scowled at her, and she saw his fists clench at his sides. She remembered being told that Luther's power was super strength, and she was suddenly aware of how their childhood must have felt. Someone who was infinitely stronger then you, with an anger problem to boot? It would have felt like you were strapped to a bomb, trying to please someone who didn't even know they were holding the detonator. 

"You have no right." He growled.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm interested to know why you think you do."

"I'm his brother!"

"So am I," Diego cut in. "And I think he looks fine."

Diego had been talking softly to Klaus, trying to distract him from Luther, and she was fiercely proud of her omega in that moment.

"That doesn't count!" Luther disagreed. "You're- you're just an-"

"Omega?" Diego cut him off.

"That's not what I was going to say! I just meant- You know what, whatever. If he wants to look ridiculous at his own fathers funeral, that’s his problem."

"Yes, it is. However, he looks nice so I think we'll be okay." 

Luther stomped off, leaving them alone. She walked over to where Klaus was and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry he got you alone. Do you want to come stay with us? I know he makes you uncomfortable."

"No," Klaus sighed. "I don't want him to think that he's won anything. And besides, after you so thoroughly knocked him down a peg, he'll probably lick his wounds for a while before he tries again."

She watched him for a moment, checking to make sure he didn't seem like he was forcing himself to be stronger then he needed to be, before nodding.

"Okay, I understand. Well, do you want to head down and find Mom or do something else?"

His eyes lit up a little at the reminder, and Diego perked up a little too.

"Yeah," Klaus grinned. "Let's go find Mom."

With Diego on one of her sides, and Klaus on the other, they began their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to positive feedback, I've decided that this fic will include Dave, and eventually mpreg. Don't worry, I'm all about those happy endings. That won't happen for a while, but feel free to start putting in your votes for a boy or girl now, and your headcanons for what they might look like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos, they make my day!

Finding Mom wasn't hard, she had a few places she frequented. The kitchen, mostly. She had been programmed to behave like the perfect omega mother, but she'd been around so long, she had gained some quirks and had experienced things that left her more like a real person. No matter how long she'd been around, she'd always enjoy cooking for them.

"Mom!" Diego greeted her, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, hello Diego dear." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Klaus, you're looking lovely. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Mom, this is Eudora," Diego took his alphas hand. "She's my alpha."

Their mother's face lit up.

"Oh, that's wonderful! It's so lovely to meet you, dear. You can call me Mom, or Grace if you prefer." She smiled beatifically. "I've always hoped the kids would settle down."

"Well," Eudora grinned. "I don't know how much he's settled, per say, but we are happy at the very least."

"And that's all a person really needs, isn't it?" Grace took her hand and patted it. "As long as you're both happy and healthy, everything else will fall into place eventually."

"Speaking of healthy," Diego pushed Klaus forward. "Klaus has been sober for almost two years, Mom."

Grace gasped and wrapped Klaus in a tight hug. She hadn't seen a fully sober Klaus since they were 16.

"That's amazing! You've done such a good job, Klaus! I'm so happy for you!" 

Klaus's eyes watered a little, and he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Thanks, Mom."

She held him tight until he let go, and he scrubbed at his face. 

"Oh, I'm so proud of you two. I know your father wasn't the most…attentive father, but you've done so well for yourselves. Now, I was just about to cook a snack for everyone. Does anyone have any requests?" She asked, smoothing her apron over her skirt.

When nobody spoke up, she nodded.

"Alright then. Well, why don't you kids get settled? I'll have some snacks ready soon."

Eudora noticed that Grace tended to treat them more like kindergartners then adults, with snacks and kisses, but they seemed to enjoy it. It was like she helped fill the void that Reginald Hargreeves had left behind. She had a feeling their father was unaware of that, or he would probably have tried to exploit it.

They left the kitchen, and Diego stopped them.

"Dora, I need to go check something. In his room. It's been bugging me. The old man was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. If he just died of heart failure, everything should be normal. I want to look for any signs of forced entry or foul play."

She didn't want him to have to go up to that room, but she knew he needed to get some closure, so she didn't try to stop him.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

He shook his head.

"No, stay with Klaus. They've always picked on him the most."

"Alright. Don't take too long."

With Diego starting off in the direction of their fathers room, she took Klaus's hand.

"How are you doing so far?"

Klaus fidgeted and shrugged.

"It was good seeing Mom again, but I don't want to see Luther and Allison anymore. Especially Allison. What if she tries to rumor me?"

"Hey," She soothed. "I won't let her. If she tries, I will tase her so hard that she starts to drool on the floor."

She didn't carry a gun around after work, but she almost always had a taser with her, and she wouldn't hesitate to use it if she thought that Klaus was being forced to do anything he didn't want to do.

Klaus must have pictured it because he smirked and nodded.

"Okay, let's do this."

He directed her to the living room, where Allison and another woman were sitting.

"…Vanya?"

Oh. This was the sister. The one that had hurt Diego when she had written a book talking about their childhood. She had aired all their dirty laundry to the public, and it didn't seem like she had any regrets. Klaus hadn't been angry. He had actually pouted that he hadn't done it first, because everyone already knew their family was fucked up, so really, it was just easy money. Diego had shoved him off the couch and they'd play wrestled for a while that day. It was a fond memory.

"Hey, Klaus."

Vanya was fidgety, and Eudora could tell from her lack of scent that she was a beta. Betas were considered the baseline, the equivalent of having no secondary gender at all. 1-in-10 was born a beta, and it used to be considered bad luck if your first child was a beta. People weren't quick so superstitious anymore, but the stigma lingered. 

Allison had been sitting quietly, but Eudora saw her nose flare and her eyebrows furrowed as she got a whiff of something. Her eyes flickered to Klaus, and then down to his skirt, which still held traces of Claire's scent.

"It's good to see you again, Van-"

"Why do you smell like Claire?" Allison rudely cut Klaus off, standing suddenly.

Klaus paused, and glanced to Eudora to make sure she was still with him. She understood that he was uncomfortable and took over.

"Because his skirt was a gift from Claire."

Allison's eyes darted to her and her nose scrunched up like she smelled something bad.

"Who are you?" She demanded before turning to Klaus. "And why have you been around my daughter recently enough that your skirt still smells like her?"

"My name is Eudora, I'm Diego's alpha." She said smoothly and saw Allison's face flicker as she took that in. "We see Claire and Patrick pretty regularly, they don't live too far from us."

"What does how far they live from Diego have anything to do with why Klaus has a gift from her?"

Eudora suddenly realized that none of them knew Klaus had been living with them so long.

"Klaus has lived with Diego and I for almost two years." She explained.

Allison scoffed.

"Of course he has. He's too high to hold down a job and all his money goes to drugs anyways. You should watch him, he might sell off your things or steal from you."

Eudora felt anger flood through her as she saw Klaus wilt.

"Excuse me? Klaus has been sober almost the entire time I've known him." She ignored the incredulous looks they got from both sisters. "And he lives with us because we love him. He's our friend. He doesn't have a full time job, but he does some money by acting as a medium, sometimes. And even if he didn't, we would still let him live with us because he's family, and that's what you do for family. Don't you ever talk about him like that. You don't even know him anymore."

Allison looked furious that Eudora was speaking to her like that.

"Do you know who I am?" Allison demanded. "Don't talk to me like that. Klaus was sober for years, he might have you fooled into believing he's sober, but he probably isn't. In fact, " Allison suddenly smiled. "I heard a rumor that-"

"Miss Allison!"

A stern voice broke her off and they looked to see Pogo in the doorway, trailed by Mom carrying a platter full of finger sandwiches. Pogo didn't look happy, and he was looking at Allison with disappointment in his eyes.

"Miss Allison, I think it might be best if you retire to your room for now, until you remember how to treat others fairly."

Allison glared at Pogo but huffed and spun out of the room when nobody defended her.

Klaus was paler then normal, and Eudora pulled him to sit down on a couch. It was silent until Mom cleared her throat.

"Well then." She sat the platter down on the table in the middle. "I've made some snacks for everyone. Dinner will be a few hours, so make sure to tide yourselves over."

"Thanks, Mom." Vanya said softly.

With that, Grace nodded and left to return to the kitchen. Nobody spoke for a long time, and an awkward silence filled the room.

"So…" Vanya trailed off. "How have you been, Klaus?"

Klaus finally met her eyes, and gave her a strained smile.

"Just peachy. You?"

"Good."

And the silence stretched on, until Vanya sighed.

"Look, Klaus, I know we didn't really know each other as kids. But…I'm glad you got some help."

"…Thanks, Vanya. Maybe, without dad around, we could get to know each other?" He asked hopefully.

Vanya had never been mean to him, but they had been strangers to each other. It was something he hoped to remedy.

"O-okay." She smiled shyly.

Eudora was hesitant to let her guard down though. Vanya had been just as hurt by their childhood as Klaus and Diego had been. The difference was that, while Diego and Klaus had been just as bad at coping as Vanya appeared to be, they had eventually gotten help. They had never publicly spoken bad about their siblings. 

Vanya had. She had written an entire book about them, and she had never apologized or even tried to offer any excuses. She just…hadn't been there. She wrote the book almost clinically, like they were animals she had observed in their cages. Not like they were her family.

So, for however long they were there, Eudora would keep a close eye Vanya. Diego and Klaus were her family, and she would give her own life before she let either of them get hurt at the hands of these people ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while! Sorry for not posting, but I came down with the flu and spent the past week feeling like warmed over garbage. I have been reading your comments though, and they gave me little boosts of happiness between coughing fits. I'm back now though, so on with the story!

They released his ashes into the courtyard without a hitch. Diego had wanted to start a fight with Luther, but Eudora had held him back. Diego might have been able to take him, but she wasn't risking her omega. Later, Klaus, Vanya, and Eudora had regathered in the sitting room and spoke quietly until Diego rejoined them.

"Hey," He sat down between Klaus and Eudora. "So, I checked it out. No signs of a struggle. No forced entry."

Klaus yawned and stretched out, laying his feet in Diego's lap.

"Doesn't surprise me. The old man may have had his enemies, but he wasn't stupid. He knew how to protect himself." Klaus reasoned.

"Well, one way or another, life caught up with him," Diego shrugged. "All that matters is that the old bastard is finally dead."

"Yay!" Klaus gave a snorting laugh. "He's dead! Thank god he wasn't our real dad, at least we didn't inherit those cold dead eyes!"

Klaus pried his eyes open comically wide and Eudora, knowing what her boys had been through at the hands of Reginald Hargreeves, watched in amusement. Even Vanya's lip twitched upwards as he cheered.

Their fun was cut short when someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Luther was watching them all with a disapproving look in his eyes, and Allison was stood behind him.

"We need to talk."

The seriousness in his voice made Vanya close off again and Eudora sighed internally. Couldn't he see how uncomfortable he was making them? Or did he just not care? With how arrogant he acted, she wouldn't be surprised.

"About what?" She interrupted.

With Allison behind him, and how he had talked to Klaus earlier, she wasn't letting him talk to any of them until she knew why.

He glowered at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"This is a family only meeting."

Before Diego or even Klaus could interject, Vanya did, surprising everyone.

"But she is family now, isn't she? She's Diego's alpha. That makes her family."

Eudora felt a little of her apprehensiveness for the woman melt a little. Vanya was anxious and a little flighty, but she didn't hesitate for a second to stand up for her perceived family. Even Diego's glare softened a little.

Vanya confused Eudora. She was either desperate or angry enough at her family to write an exposing book about them, but she tried to stand up for them in her own little ways. Then again, if Eudora had been raised by a domineering tyrant, she might have grown up a little odd, too. Diego and Klaus had, but she loved them anyway. She wanted so badly to give Vanya a chance after experiencing even a brief taste of some of the things she must have lived with her entire childhood, but she couldn't yet. She had to know, for the sake of her omega, why Vanya wrote that book. And why she never apologized or asked forgiveness.

"Fine." Luther ground out. "I checked dad's room. There's nothing that indicates anything off, but something was missing. Dad's monocle was gone."

Anyone else except maybe Klaus would have missed it, but Eudora felt Diego tense up at her side.

"Who cares?" Diego asked, carefully indifferent. "It's just a stupid monocle."

"Exactly! It's nothing, it has no worth. So, I think that whoever took it? It was personal. Someone was there when dad died, and they took his monocle, and whoever it was probably held a grudge for him."

"What are you trying to say, Luther?" Allison, who had been glaring at all of them from behind Luther, asked in a defensive tone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Diego scoffed. "He thinks one of us murdered him."

Eudora stiffened, ready to defend her omega and their family if she needed to.

"Excuse me? Who exactly are you trying to accuse here, Mr. Hargreeves? Because I hate to have to inform you, but Diego and Klaus have lived at our home a few hundred miles from here for a few years now, and I think I'd have noticed if one of them took a midnight murder stroll. According to Vanya's book," Eudora noted the slight flinch Vanya gave at the mention of the book. "She hasn't been in contact with anyone in this family for years, so I doubt she just strolled over for lunch after all these years and murdered him. That leaves two. And you've been on the moon, haven't you?" Eudora tsked ."Guess that just leaves one."

Everyone's eyes drifted to Allison who flushed with anger at the negative attention.

"Why would I have killed dad? He loved us! I-"

"When did he tell you that?" Vanya asked softly.

"Don't think-what?" Allison stopped mid-sentence. 

"I said…when did he tell you he loved us? Because I can't remember it happening. Klaus ran away from home, so I doubt he remembers it. Diego seems to hold no sadness for him dying, so I don't think he remembers it. But you seem to. When?"

Allison looked around at Luther for assistance, but he looked at the ground.

"He must have said it sometime," She stuttered. "He was our father."

"No," Klaus, who had been silent the entire time, interrupted. "He was our owner. He treated us like we were no better then pets. He kept us fed, watered, and gave us beds. He even trained us. Well, most of us."

"He didn't treat us like dogs, Klaus!" She defended, hands clenching into fists at her side.

Eudora could see Allison's long, red, acrylic nails digging into her palms, and made a mental note to ask Patrick if Claire had ever gotten hurt by them. 

"He didn't treat us like his children, either." Vanya insisted.

"Yes, he did! You just weren't special enough for him to care!" Allison thundered and the room went deathly silent.

Vanya reared back at the cruel dig. 

Eudora prepared to stand up and defend the girl. Nobody deserved to be treated that way. But before she could, Diego stood up brandishing one of his throwing knives.

"Leave her alone, Allison."

Allison scoffed and relaxed her stance, like she didn't think Diego was a threat. Whether it was because she thought her brother wouldn't hurt her, or because she was stupid, Eudora wouldn't know.

"Are you kidding me? No, this is insane. You're all accusing me of murder like she didn't write some damaging book about all of us. She's the one whose always had it out for him. She probably killed him!"

"Allison-" Luther tried to interrupt her, but she barreled on.

"And I think he always knew that you'd never accept that you weren't as good as us. That's why he forced you to." She sneered.

Vanya looked horrified and Allison went pale.

"…What do you mean, he forced me to?"

Allison stuttered and searched for excuses, but even Luther looked slightly confused.

"Allison," He spoke slowly, afraid that she'd spook. "What are you talking about?"

Before they could demand answers from her, they heard a loud noise from outside. They all ran outside to see a swirling blue vortex causing debris to fly around the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting to the good stuff, and next chapter we finally get to see everyones favorite tiny assassin, Five! Also, you can see where I'm peeling away from canon further here. Will Vanya find out about her powers sooner? Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Five, and Luther and Allison have some explaining to do.

They gathered around the vortex.

"What is it?" Vanya asked, voice trembling slightly.

"Don't get too close!" Eudora pulled her arm before she could investigate.

Vanya looked at her confused for a moment before taking a step back.

"It looks like some sort of temporal anomaly," Luther mused. "Either that or a miniature black hole, one of the two."

"There's a pretty big difference there," Diego shouted as it grew louder. 

Eudora was trying to keep Diego, Klaus, and a slightly bewildered Vanya safe from whatever the thing was. They could see something in it, almost like a fence. The longer they focused, they could also make out an elderly man's face. It looked like he was screaming.

"Everyone get behind me!" Luther shouted. 

Allison took a step back, but Diego, Klaus and Vanya had already hidden behind Eudora. She wasn't sure what was coming through that hole, but she was ready to defend her family.

The vortex grew brighter and the man inside it seemed to flicker before someone started falling from the center. The person hit the ground and the vortex pulled itself shut, leaving only confusion in its wake.

Luther and Diego stepped forward to investigate just as the person looked up and pulled themselves to their feet. 

The tension in the air was thick, and Eudora could feel the apprehension her omega was giving off. Klaus was the first to speak up.

"Does anyone else see little number Five? Or…is that just me?"

To anyone else, it probably just sounded confused. But Eudora had lived with Klaus for a few years, and she knew him like the back of her hand now. She knew that it had bothered him that he could never see his brother Five after he had disappeared, but he had also been optimistic that it meant he was alive. If he was the only one who could see his brother, that meant he was dead. 

The boy glanced at himself hearing Klaus's word.

"Shit!" He sounded more annoyed then anything else.

Thankfully, she didn't have to speak up because Diego did.

"No, Klaus. I see him, too buddy."

The boy brushed a leaf out of his hair and looked quickly at all of them before centering on Eudora and suddenly glaring.

"Who the hell are you?"

Diego took a step towards the boy, to try to intercept him.

"Five?" He asked hesitantly, hands out in front of him.

Five spoke without looking away from her, trying to assert his dominance. They could smell the alpha scent coming off him. Wherever he had gone, he had presented as an alpha while he was there. 

"Diego, who is this?"

"…Five, where have you been? It's been a long time."

"How long?"

Diego's eyes kept flicking to Eudora. He could smell the alpha scent coming from Five, and he didn't his alpha fighting with Five because of their possessiveness. 

"Five," Luther shouted. "Where have you been?"

At the sound of Luther's shout, Five's eyes finally dropped from Eudora's, to switch to their next target.

He glowered in Luther and Allison's direction for a moment before stalking over to Diego, Vanya and Klaus and trying to pull them behind him. 

Diego watched as Eudora stiffened and knew that if he didn't do something soon, someone would get hurt.

"Five," He spoke up tentatively. "This is my alpha, Eudora."

For the first time, Five seemed genuinely confused. 

"Since when did you have an alpha?"

Klaus tugged Diego and Vanya further away from Five, just in case the alphas came to blows.

"Five, it's been a long time. Eudora has been my alpha for a long time. She's good, she protects me."

That seemed to falter him, and his shoulders relaxed slightly. He took a long look around before shoving past Luther and going inside.

It was silent and everyone was still as they considered what had just happened. Then, all at once, they all starting clamoring for the door.

They found him in the kitchen, digging around the cabinets.

"What's the date?" He asked without looking at them. "The exact date."

When they didn't answer, he grabbed the newspaper from the counter.

"Five, how did you get here?" Klaus asked, sitting cross-legged on the table.

Five's eyes finally flicked up and he sighed, tossing the newspaper back down.

"When I disappeared, it was because I went to the future. Only, I went too far. I got stuck. And you know what I saw when I was there?" He paused. "Nothing. Demolished buildings and bodies, but it was like I was the last person on the earth. I was in the aftermath of the apocalypse, and nobody had survived it, but me. I tried to go back, but my powers were worn out and I couldn't. I was there for 45 years. I found Vanya's book. When I read it, I was disgusted."

Klaus seemed to close in on himself, as if he expected Five to start tearing into him. Vanya's book disclosed all the worst things about his drug habits and the things he had done to pay for it. But Five just continued on.

"I mean, Allison and Luther, what the hell? You treated them like they were your slaves, and then you expected them to be grateful for it? I've seen omegas treated better in the dark ages. And none of you tried to help Klaus or Diego after Ben died. Does that bother none of you?"

Luther's jaw was clenched tightly.

"Five, you don't understand. Dad told us that-"

"I don't give a damn what he said, they're our family. You should have been there for them, and instead you spent every second tearing them down. Like it or not, we're all Hargreeves. And you treated them like they were nothing. "

Luther didn't respond, but the obvious tick in his jaw gave away his thoughts. Allison just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be dramatic, Five. They're omegas. We treated them like they know they want."

Eudora's openly gaped at that. Did Allison actually believe the bullshit she was spouting?

"No one wants to be treated like garbage, Allison." Klaus spoke up softly. 

She groaned, like she was frustrated they weren't understanding something simple.

"You weren't treated like garbage. None of you were. All we made you do was act like proper omegas. Like Mom."

Diego couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Like Mom?" He scoffed. "Allison, are you hearing yourself? Mom is a fucking robot! She doesn't understand all the nuances of human behavior, and even she isn't your fucking 'proper omega'! She cooked and cleaned and took care of the kids, not because she wanted to act like a 'proper omega', but because we needed her! But she has dreams, too! She wants to go visits those places in her paintings. She wants to explore the world. Not be a glorified maid. She deserves to be treated with respect, just like any of us. You're making excuses and you damn well know it!" He finished angrily.

"Alright, that's enough." Pogo's voice cut through the argument. "May I suggest we continue this after we have discovered where number Five has been, and more importantly, why he has come back now?"

Pogo was holding the door open and he waited expectantly until they all started to file inside. Five headed toward the kitchen cabinets. He glanced at a nearby newspaper before he began pulling out bread and marshmallows.

They all took a seat at the table, and Klaus sat cross-legged on top of it, and waited until he was ready to speak.

Five smeared peanut butter across a slice, and spoke without looking up.

"I read that you left sandwiches for me after I left, and left the lights on in case I came back. I'm sorry I never got any of them."

Vanya flushed and started stuttering, until Five spoke up again.

"Nice dress, Klaus." He muttered before taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, danke." Klaus grinned. 

Luther had only insulted him, and Allison hadn't even deigned to comment on his outfit, so it was nice hearing the compliment.

"How long were you gone, Five?" Luther broke in, always trying to be the leader to a team that didn't exist.

Five swallowed his bite and shrugged.

"About 45 years, give or take."

"So, you're…58?" Allison demanded, incredulously.

"Wrong. My consciousness is 58, but my boy is 13. I must have gotten the calculations wrong. I bet Delores is laughing at me now," He muttered. "None of that matters, though. In eight days, the world is ending and we need to find out how to stop it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write. People love Five, and its hard to make a character a loveable asshole. Hopefully, I did okay. My theory for why Five treats omegas differently then Allison and Luther (besides, obviously, not having their father's direct influence for as long) is that during his stint with the Commission, he saw how poorly omegas were treated throughout time, and so he has a soft spot and a protective streak towards them. Let me know your headcanons, or any opinions you have about Five in the comments below!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get some explanations, and a little Eudora and Five bonding time

There was clamoring and chairs scraping as everyone started talking at once. Luther was trying to take charge, Allison was nodding along to everything he said, Vanya was trying to get more information from Five, and Klaus and Diego were trying to convince Eudora to let Klaus summon war generals so they could form a game plan (She wasn't having it). 

"Hey!" Five yelled suddenly. "Everyone shut up! I can't think with how loud it is in here."

They all looked around at each other to point blame, but Vanya spoke up before anyone got catty.

"How do you know it's going to be eight days from now?"

"When I got there, everyone was dead. It was like humanity had just died out. I found almost everyone's bodies, but nothing to explain what had caused them to die. There was a newspaper that had survived with the date on it, so I know when it happens. I just don't know why." He explained.

"…Almost everyone's bodies? But…Who didn’t you find?" Klaus asked quietly.

Five refused to look any of them in the eyes as he answered.

"I…I looked for days, under the rubble and through piles of bodies. I found Luther first. He was holding this," Five added, holding up a smooth glass eye. "And most of you were nearby. The only one I could never find…was you, Vanya."

Vanya paled slightly, and Eudora took her hand to give her some comfort. She gave her a light squeeze that was tentatively returned.

"So, if we already died in the future, what gives us a win now?" Diego questioned.

"Now, we have me." Five stated, determined. "And I'm not going to let any of you die if I can prevent it. But I'm going to need help. Klaus, how are your powers? Vanya's book said you were using drugs to block it out, but you seem okay."

Klaus blushed slightly, glad that Five had noticed when Luther hadn't.

"I was, but I've actually been sober for a few years now, thanks to Eudora and Diego. I can control my powers now, I had some training from a nice woman down in Louisiana."

"Do you think you could try to summon someone?" Five asked, a slightly impressed look on his face, as well as a grudging touch of respect for his brothers alpha.

"That depends. Eudora doesn't like it when I summon certain people. She says that if they make me angry or sad, then I shouldn't summon them. So, if you're looking for me to summon someone like Dad, then no."

Five glanced at Eudora, his face hardening slightly.

"You're not his alpha, why are you making rules for him?" He demanded. 

Before Eudora could explain, Klaus spoke up again.

"No, it's not like that. I like with Eudora and Diego, and she never makes a rule without approval from both of us, and an explanation for why we need the rule. All punishments are discussed and negotiable, and if either of us feel need to, we can tap out. Dora never makes us do anything she thinks would harm us, and she doesn't want us to harm ourselves, even inadvertently, either."

Diego nodded along before cutting in.

"I've been bonded for Eudora for a long time, and she's never treated me bad."

Eudora felt slightly bashful at all the praise she was getting, and Diego leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, while Klaus grinned at her.

It was obvious Five didn't trust her yet, and that was fine. But she would have to talk with him soon. There was no point in fighting if they were on the same team. If Five didn't want to hurt Klaus, Diego, or Vanya, then she wasn't going to fight with him. 

"Alright, well, it's late and we're not going to get anything done tonight, so why don't we all head to sleep and regroup again in the morning?" Allison suggested.

"That’s probably for the best." Eudora agreed.

"Alright, fine. I'm going to try and find out what I can about this eye." Five muttered while everyone started getting up. 

They walked with Klaus to his room, and waved him goodnight before continuing to their own. Diego tossed himself onto their bed, but she wasn't ready to go to sleep.

"Baby, I'm gonna go talk with your brother. Don't wait up, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

Diego trusted her to do her own thing and not get hurt, so he just nodded. They shared a brief kiss, and she made her way back downstairs. Five was still sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the eye.

He didn't pay any attention to her until she spoke up.

"Can I see that?" She asked.

He stared at her in silence for a few moments before tossing the eye toward her.

The eye had the name of a local lab written on the back, one she'd passed on patrol a few times back before she'd made detective, before they had moved. The lab had always been there, it was nothing special.

"I know where this place is. It's a prosthetic manufacturing lab." She mused. "I didn't know they made eyes, though."

Five seemed more interested in glaring at her then listening.

"How'd you meet Diego?" He demanded after a few seconds of silence.

"Well," She smiled a little, remembering. "We met first in the police academy. He stuck out a little, and a lot of the others treated him bad because he was an omega. Not me, though. I always knew Diego could do anything he wanted. We started dating in the academy, and we almost broke up when he dropped out and started doing secret vigilante work. We worked through it though, because it was something he needed to like he was making something of his life. We set some safeguards in place, and he saw a therapist for a while, and we were happy. Diego had completely cut off from all of his siblings at that point, so when we got bonded, it was just my side of the family, and a few friends. He took my last name, so he's actually not Diego Hargreeves anymore, technically. I love your brother."

Five took that in, looking slightly less disgruntled then before.

"And Klaus?"

"Klaus didn't come along until later. I was coming home from work one day, and there was a man sleeping by our building dumpster. I had never met any Diego's siblings, so I didn't know that he was one of them. When Diego came to help me with the man, I found out it was Klaus. We took him inside, and let him sleep on our couch. The next morning, Klaus and Diego talked, and we helped him get sober. It took a long time for Klaus to be able to be on his own because he was terrified that if he was alone, he would get desperate enough to buy drugs. But he saw a therapist, too, and worked through some things. Now, we all still live together, and I love Klaus like a brother. I actually didn't want to come up here for the funeral, because I knew that Allison and Luther would be here, and neither of the boys need them. But they needed to come, so we did." She sighed.

Five stared at her for a long while before looking down at the table.

"When I got to the future, and I read that book, I was horrified. Allison and Luther had abused Klaus, Diego, Ben and Vanya. Just because they weren't alphas. I tried to get back, to stop it from happening and to prevent the apocalypse. But I got the calculations wrongs, and I came back too late and in the wrong body," He explained, clearly frustrated. "I couldn't prevent it from happening, so I'm not going to stand by and let them get again. Not by anyone. You seem like you might actually care about them, so I'm not going to fight with you. But if you hurt them, I will kill you."

He seemed serious, but she wasn't worried. She had no intentions of hurting them, and she would rather die then let either of them get hurt at someone else's hands. 

"We'll just have to work together to protect them from Allison and Luther." She said.

Five nodded, a tired look on his face.

"That's just one more problem. I need a coffee." He sighed.

That, at the very least, she could do something about.

"Come on," She pulled her car keys from her pocket. "I know a place."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't hesitate to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note doesn't have anything to do with the fic. I'm about to spoil the comics in this note, so if you want to read them and haven't stop reading this note here.
> 
> In the dallas comics, its revealed that Luther and Five are actually twins, and I just need someone else to agree that it would be insane if they used that in the show, just because of how insanely different the actors look. If you've read the comics, feel free to assume that in this fic, they are NOT twins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about how Five's time in the future affected him, get some more Eudora-Five bonding, and get a little background on Griddy's (just before it gets shot up!)

Griddy's Doughnuts was a little café that was usually the stomping grounds of police academy recruits, cops, truckers, and old ladies. They served free coffee to any on-duty officer, and the pastries were fried and cheap. They always donated any of the leftovers to the local food banks at the end of the day, and the whole place was run by one little old lady named Agnes. She'd been running Griddy's since before Eudora could walk, and if you asked her who Griddy was, she'd wink and say it was a secret.

Diego and her had frequented the little café during their time at the academy, and it was one of the places she had missed when they had moved away. So, it was the first place she thought of when wondering where to get some good coffee.

She held the door open for Five, and he pushed past without thanking her, not that she had been expecting one.

"We used to come here as kids," Five mused as they sat at the counter. "I don't remember it being such a shithole."

Eudora scoffed as she rang the little bell on the counter.

"Hey, it might not be the most beautiful place, but Griddy's is staple of the community."

Five rolled his eyes, but didn't fight her about it. The woman Eudora remembered running the place, Agnes, came out from the back looking slightly frazzled.

"Sorry 'bout that, sink was clogged." She looked at Eudora and recognition bloomed over her face. "Hey, I know that face! Where's your guy at?"

"Diego's at home, Miss Agnes. This is his brother, actually. He wanted to try some coffee and I thought I knew just the place!" She grinned.

Agnes gave her a smile back, and looked a Five consideringly.

"Ah, the young ones always want to grow up fast." She tsked. "First it's coffee, then they're driving and working and you don't know where the time went."

Five looked like he wanted to argue, but Eudora kicked him under the table before he could. There was no point in confusing Agnes by explaining that the 'young one' was actually 58.

"Ah, well. "Agnes sighed, before turning back to them with a soft smile. "So, what can I getcha?"

"One coffee, black." Five smiled, though Eudora could tell it was forced.

"I'll take a slice of your apple pie, Agnes. Thanks, you're an angel!"

"Oh, hush. Flattery won't get you a discount." Agnes teased as she poured Five's coffee into a ceramic mug.

While Agnes went back to the kitchen to cut her a slice of pie, Eudora watched Five cautiously sip at his coffee. 

"I know you're not a kid, but we can't just tell people that." She cut through the silence. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm here. But we can't just confuse strangers and tell them that you're 58 just so they don't look at you funny when you want a coffee."

Five's face was scrunched in annoyance.

"I'm not a child, though. It's insulting and demeaning."

"It's not meant to be, though. I know it sucks, but for now, until you can figure out a way to put yourself in an older body at least, we have to deal with it."

Five didn't look any happier about it, but he must have understood because he nodded in acceptance. 

Agnes came back with her pie, and left it next to Eudora with a fork.

"Alright, I need to go grab some quarters from the office, but if you need anything while I'm back there, just holler, alright?"

"Sure thing, Agnes."

She left them alone again, and they were quiet for a bit while she ate her pie and he sipped his coffee. Eventually, he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry for acting aggressive when I first got here. I've been alone a long time, just thinking about getting back here and helping my family. And then when I got back…someone else already had. I spent years thinking about how I'd come back, and rescue Klaus and Diego from them, and how to reconcile with Vanya. And then, I got here and I couldn't, because you already had. " He explained softly. "I'm…not angry, really. Because, how could I be? You got them out, before I ever could have. But it's something I need to adjust to."

She hadn't considered how long it might have been since he had read that book. How long he'd known that Allison and Luther were abusing his other siblings. How long he'd dreamt of saving them. 

"And it's not just that. " He sighed. "I'm an alpha, and our secondary genders rely on pheromones and chemicals released by others. But in the future, there were no others. My…senses faded. It was numb. Everything that makes you can alpha, it was just gone. I came into my secondary gender in the future, after I was stuck, so without any omegas or betas there to stabilize me, I developed some…quirks." He snorted. "I don't function like a normal alpha. I don't need an omega of my own, I don't think I could even force myself to want one. The urge just isn't there. I get territorial, and I get protective. But that's it."

She couldn't imagine what it was like to not want an omega. She loved Diego, and that urge to care for him was always in the back of her mind. Even as they sat talking, she was wondering whether he was getting enough sleep or if she should call and check in on Klaus. But she had heard of people like what Five was describing. Not just alphas, but any secondary gender that didn’t feel the same urges and wants the others did. There's wasn't an official term for it, but she'd heard them called gammas sometimes.

"Hey," She broke him out of his thoughts. "You're not broken. There's people like that. It doesn't mean something is wrong, it might not have happened just because of the future. It might just be how you were born. I'm sure that there's some way to talk to them. Online or something. Maybe they can explain some things, understand how you're feeling."

Five looked ready to respond, but before he could, the doors opened and he tensed. In the reflection of the bell on the counter, Eudora could see a few men dressed in black, and all of them were holding guns. One was pointed directly at Five.

"Hmm," Five mused. "That was fast. Thought I'd have longer before they found me."

She wanted to shake Five, ask him what the hell he thought he was doing antagonizing these people when they were clearly armed and ready for a fight.

"Okay, so let's all be professional about this," The man with the gun pointed at Five said, and she saw a small smirk cross Five's face. "On your feet and come with us. They want to talk."

She was prepared to listen, to do anything as long as it meant a better chance at getting home to her omega after this, but Five gripped her arm to keep her in place.

"I've got nothing to say." 

"It doesn't have to go this way. Think I want to shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?" The man reasoned.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that." Five released her arm and took a quick sip of coffee. "You won't be going home." 

She watched him pick up a butter knife and she was pushed down to the ground before a flash of blue covered her vision as he disappeared. She watched in horror and satisfaction as Five flashed across the café, taking out men every time he appeared. The lights flickered as they were shot, and she heard Five taunt the men before disappearing again. She couldn't look away as Five massacred the men. It hadn't even been 30 seconds, but all the men were dead. Five grabbed a knife from behind the counter before pushing up his sleeve. Before she could shout for him to stop, he sliced his arm open and starting digging through the wound. A few tense seconds later, he pulled something that was flashing green.

"Five," She gritted through locked teeth. "What the hell was all that?"

He wrapped his arm in napkins to stop the bleeding before looking back to her.

"Come on, we can't stay here. There'll be more of them soon."

She was speechless as Five grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the restaurant, dropping the thing that had been in his arm into a puddle.

She let him drag her for a few more moments before dragging her feet and forcing him to stop.

"Come on, we need to leave!" He groaned.

"No, you need to explain what the hell just happened. I just watched you kill four men, you need to tell me why." She demanded.

"In the future, I thought I was alone," He spoke quickly. "And I was, except for the commission. The Commission is an organization dedicated to preserving the space time continuum. They make sure everything happens, just like its supposed to. That means assassinations, bombings, genocides, anything they have to do to make sure that everything that is supposed to happen, does. And they have the power to travel through time. They found me, recruited me, and promised if I worked for them for five years, they'd get me back home. But I couldn't wait. So I broke my contract with them, and came back on my own. The apocalypse is supposed to happen, and I'm interfering with it, so now, it's their job to put me down. And they will be back, so we have to go!" He pulled at her again, and this time, she followed.

She tried to consider everything he had just told her, and it sounded insane, but she knew when she bonded with Diego that a lot of things that seemed insane were possible. But this, time assassins? 

What the hell had Five just dragged them into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Sable for commenting and giving me the idea of making Five a gamma. Basically, in this fic, Five is an alpha, but he's essentially asexual (like me, yay!) so he doesn't have any urges to have his own omega. If you don't like that, sorry, but I have some problems giving Five any kind of love interest (besides Delores, obviously) because even though he's technically an adult, he's in a kids body. Its just too squicky for me. So, asexual/gamma Five for the win!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the circumstances surrounding Vanya's book, and Five leaves to take care of some business.

Five dragged her to a small apartment building, and up a flight of stairs. He banged on one of the doors in the hall, and when it opened, Vanya was on the other side.

Her face crinkled a little in confusion.

"Five?"

He pushed past her, and Eudora smiled apologetically as she swept past.

"What's going on? I didn't- Is that blood?" Vanya asked incredulously.

"It's nothing." Five argued. "Don't worry about it."

Eudora was silent for a few seconds, like she was expecting him to change him mind, before she scoffed and turned to Vanya.

"You got a first aid kit or something?"

Vanya blinked twice before she suddenly rose and walked through a doorway at the back of the apartment. She came back with some bandages, cotton pads, and peroxide.

Instead of giving them to Five or Eudora, she sat next to Five and pulled up his sleeve.

"Jesus," She muttered, before speaking up to warn Five. "This is going to hurt."

Five observed her as she cleaned his arm, watching her like she was a new species he didn't understand yet. After his arm had been cleaned and bandaged, Vanya returned the items back to her bathroom, and sat down.

"Alright, who wants to explain what the hell is going on? What happened to your arm?" She demanded.

Eudora cut in before Five could make up an excuse.

"He cut something out his arm. We were attacked, and somehow they knew where we were because of the thing in his arm. A tracker, I guess? There's more to it then that, but he needs to explain it because I barely understand it myself."

Five looked annoyed that she hadn't let him make up an excuse, to make the situation seem less dire then it was. But Eudora knew that Vanya wouldn't appreciate any coddling. She already had trust issues, and she clearly felt left out, so keeping this a secret wouldn't help Vanya or them. Sometimes, Eudora wondered if there was a specific moment that turned most of the siblings against each other, left them with gaping wounds where their trust should be. Other times, she knew it was because of their father. He hadn't treated them like children, or solved their problems together like a parent should. He had raised them like animals. Taught them that he was the master. Diego had told her once how he never let them eat before he did, how they were only allowed outside for training, and their nannies and minders were never allowed to show them any affection. And Vanya, poor Vanya had been treated like she was the runt. Shoved to the side, ignored by their father and her alpha siblings, and even kept out of the family photos. So, if Eudora could prevent that behavior from continuing, if she could prevent the others from lying to or mistreating Vanya, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

Eudora kept quiet as Five explained about the commission, and how they were trying to keep him from preventing the apocalypse to preserve the timeline. He explained that they would keep sending more people after him, and that if he couldn't figure out what exactly was causing the apocalypse, then it was hopeless anyway.

"So, what do you know so far? What ideas do you have?" Vanya asked softly as she took in all he had said.

"So far, nothing. I've got a glass eye but I don't know who it belongs to. I think that whoever this eye belongs to, they must have something to do with the apocalypse."

"Well, MeriTech is the company who makes the eye, that's what is said on the back, right? I know where that it, we might be able to go there and find out who the eye is registered under." Eudora reasoned.

Five sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. His body was young, but he carried his frustration in a way that revealed his true age.

"Alright. I don't have a better plan. We'll have to wait until tomorrow. I need to do something tonight though, so why don't you guys get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow? We should be mostly safe for tonight."

She wanted to pry, and ask him what he needed to do, but after everything they'd been through that night, the only thing she wanted more was to go back to her omega and make sure he was safe.

"Alright. What about my car?" Eudora remembered. In their rush to get away from the diner, her car had been left behind. It was registered in her name, and if it was found there, she be implicated in the shooting.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The commission cleans up their messes. The car will be gone by morning. We'll figure something out about getting you a new one, because even if we saw it again, it's probably being watched. For now, take the bus."

With those instructions in mind, they watched Five leave to go complete his business, and Eudora waited with Vanya until it got close to the time the nearest bus was running. 

Since she was alone with her, she wanted to get some answers. She needed to know.

"…Vanya, can I ask you something?"

Vanya was puttering around her apartment anxiously, but she looked in Eudora's direction when she spoke and nodded.

"It's just…your book." She saw Vanya wince slightly. "Why'd you do it? Or I guess, why didn't you ever apologize to Diego or Klaus? You're a smart girl, you must have known it would upset them. Why didn't you ever try to get in contact?"

She waited expectantly as Vanya tried to formulate her response, and her patience was rewarded when Vanya sat down suddenly and sighed.

"I wanted to. I tried, even. I never wanted to write the damn book in the first place, but…life is hard, y'know? It's not easy getting hired when all you have is a GED because your father preferred tutors over public school, and every online search about you produces thousand of results about how insane your family is. I had lost my job, I was late on rent, I was starving. It was a last resort. And I tried to get permission, but I couldn't contact anyone! Luther was in space, Diego and Klaus had just disappeared and Allison's agent redirected me if I called. The last time I could find any record of Diego was from him dropping out of the police academy, and Klaus hadn't exactly left a paper trail when he left. So I figured, it's better to beg forgiveness and keep a roof over my head then sit in silence and starve." Vanya looked like the subject pained her, and Eudora suddenly understood.

"Vanya, when you look for Diego, exactly what name did you use?"

Vanya's brow furrowed in confusion.

"His name, Diego Hargreeves. I even tried Two Hargreeves."

Eudora was speechless for a moment. All that pain, from both Diego and Vanya, over a misunderstanding.

"Vanya, the reason you couldn't find him is because his name wasn't Diego Hargreeves anymore." Eudora explained. "We bonded after he dropped out of the police academy, and he took my name. His last name wasn't Hargreeves anymore. It was Patch. That's why you couldn't find him. You were using the wrong name!"

Vanya was silent for a moment before she let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"Oh my god," She laughed. "I'm so stupid! I should have thought about checking for marriage records!"

Eudora would have to explain everything to Diego, but knowing that Vanya hadn't just decided to hurt them out of spite, and that she had tried to get a hold of them all, might just go a long way towards healing that relationship. 

Vanya looked tired, and like she was so used to being hurt and ignored that she had never even considered that maybe that wasn't the case here. Allison and Luther had been unreachable, by circumstance or choice, but Klaus and Diego weren't part of that. Diego was hurt, but he wouldn't abandon his family when it mattered. Klaus could never hold a grudge towards Ben, Five, Vanya or Diego. He had proved that already. 

When the time came for Eudora to catch her bus, she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Vanya in a tight embrace. Vanya tensed at first, but then it was like all the pressure left her and she sank into Eudora's hug. 

"Let me explain it to them, and give Diego some time to come around. He'll understand. I know you've been hurt, and you probably expect that from people now, but neither of them tried to hurt you, and I know that if they understand what happened, they'll forgive you."

It was silent for a moment before Eudora heard Vanya's slightly teary response.

"But what if they don't?"

Eudora hugged her tighter, like she was trying to will the bad thoughts out of Vanya's head by force alone.

"If they don't, we'll figure something out. Because I'm not going to let you be pushed to the side again, and I'm not going to let any of you get hurt over this anymore."

The bus turned the corner towards the stop they were waiting at, and Eudora reluctantly released her. Vanya swiped at her cheeks with the sleeves of her oversized sweater and nodded.

"Okay. I hope you're right."

The bus pulled in front of them and Eudora gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"I hope so, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was poor characterization in the show that Vanya (who, excluding the nanny/oatmeal clips, is shown as having been a demure, mostly docile kid) decided to write an exposing book about her family just for the hell of it. But, I figure, add in some backstory about how she was struggling after leaving the rest of the family, and it makes a little more sense.   
> Also, I mentioned that Five had some business to take care of. To give you some idea of where he is, we'll be meeting everyones favorite mannequin wife next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Diego never went to the docks to get rid of the monocle, what happened to it? And how did Reginald Hargreeves know that the academy needed to reunite?

When Eudora finally got back to Diego, she just wanted to curl up next to him and go to sleep. She couldn't do that though, because as soon as she sat down on the bed, she spotted Diego's hand clenched tightly around something that was supposed to be missing. 

The monocle.

She inhaled deeply and sighed, because if anyone else had found him like that, Diego would be their first suspect. She was a homicide detective though, and this wasn't her first rodeo. This was just another day. The others were jumpy, though. They hadn't been trained as investigators and so to them, everything seemed like a clue or a lead. Even things that could be ruled out by an alibi. Diego, Klaus and she hadn't been anywhere near their old home for several years. She needed to know where he got the monocle, though.

She was loathe to wake him, because he deserved some rest, but this couldn't wait.

"Diego," She shook his shoulder. "Wake up."

One eye opened and looked up at her blearily. 

"Dora?" He groaned. "Why'd you wake me up?"

She didn't beat around the bush or try to confuse him. She just wanted answers.

"Where did you get the monocle, Diego?"

It was like a switch had been flipped. Before he had been groggy, but now he jumped up, wide awake.

"It's not what you think! I couldn't let Luther find it with her, he'd have tried to turn her off! I couldn't let him, so I took the monocle. I was-" He spoke so quickly that she could barely understand him.

"Diego!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit back down next to her. "Calm down. Find who with it? Who had the monocle?"

Diego looked at the ground before speaking up softly

"…Mom. She had it. But I know she didn't hurt him!"

Eudora's mind raced as she processed that information.

Grace had the monocle. Grace, who was always in the home with their father. Grace, who had been forced to watch him raise kids like animals. Grace, who could have easily slipped something into his food. She had motive, means, and no alibi.

It was too easy. Like it had been planned.

"How long has Grace had the monocle?"

Diego looked panicked, like he was worried she would rush off and grab Grace.

"She said she couldn't remember! And she always remembers unless dad wiped her memory drives, so he had to have been alive after she got the monocle, because he had to wipe her!"

"Grace has never lied to you? Could she have lied about not remembering?"

Diego faltered. 

"I-I don't know. But she's not lying about this."

She wanted to believe him, but he was too biased. She needed to talk to Pogo. He was the only other one who might have been there that day, who might have seen Grace acting oddly. 

"Okay, baby. How about we deal with it in the morning? We'll just ask her if she knows what happened. Alright?"

He looked at her for a while before nodding slowly.

She knew it was going to be tough to get a straight answer out of Pogo, and that Diego being there might make it more difficult. So she set an alarm on her phone to wake her up in an hour, and laid her phone next to her so the vibrations would wake her up and not Diego. She didn't like tricking him, but she needed to know if they were safe in this house. Grace did all the cooking, and if she had done something like poison Reginald Hargreeves, what was to keep her from poisoning the rest of them? 

Diego laid down next to her, and she felt most of the stress from her day melt away. She inhaled the scent of her omega, absently noting that his heat would occur soon, and drifted off.

When her alarm went off, she fumbled for the phone to turn it off. Diego wasn't a heavy sleeper. It seemed like she shouldn't have worried though because when she turned to make sure he was asleep, all she found was a mostly cold pillow and pushed aside blankets. She should have known. She forced herself out of their bed and into the cold hallway. It was dark, and she tried to keep quiet as she made her way down the stair case.

She was about to head into the sitting room to look for Diego there, but she stopped when she heard his voice talking to someone.

"What happened? You have to know, something must have hit you as strange. Was she acting odd? Did dad have any of the cameras running? Where were you?"

"Master Diego, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything you don't already know. I wasn't in the room, I am unsure exactly what occurred." Pogo stressed. "I was in the study, tidying up. It wasn't until later that I went into your father's room and found him."

She knew her omega wasn't stupid, so she wasn't surprised that he had realized that Pogo knew something. Diego might not have trained as an official homicide detective, but his vigilante work had taught him the tools of the trade, and he knew how to use them.

She decided that she had had enough of sneaking around and walked into the room.

Diego looked guilty that he had gotten up to go look for clues, but she wasn't upset because she had planned to do the same thing. Pogo just looked exasperated.

"Miss Eudora, I can assure you as I have assured Diego. I don't know anything."

Eudora considered that for a second and then snorted.

"Sure, you don't. Reginald Hargreeves trusted you as much as a man that twisted could trust anyone, but you don't know anything. Okay, well maybe we could get Allison up here. I know she's been trying to use her powers, maybe we could get her to rumor you into telling the truth."

Eudora didn't like threatening Pogo, and especially not with the same person that bullied and abused most of her siblings. She wouldn't follow through with it either if he called her bluff. But she needed him to understand how serious this was.

Pogo glared at her for a moment before sighing in resignation.

"Master Hargreeves was a very private person, and I don't know everything. But I do know that in the months preceding his death, he was contacted by someone. Someone who had more knowledge then they should have ever been able to get. They told him that if the academy wasn't reunited, under whatever means necessary, then terrible things would start to happen. So he began to plan. I am not sure exactly his plans entailed, he was very secretive, but he did say that they might end in his death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to who told Hargreeves the information? Also, I know I said we'd meet Delores this chapter, but I needed to get some exposition out of the way, so she'll be in the chapter after this, I swear!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Pogo has revealed the (half-)truth, Grace can explain why she had the monocle. Diego and Eudora have a talk. Five returns with Delores, looking a little worse for wear, but happier then he has been.

Having heard Pogo's explanation, Eudora still had so many unanswered questions.

Who had contacted Reginald Hargreeves? How could they have known about all of this months in advance? And what did any of that have to do with Grace having the monocle?

"I need to speak to Grace." Eudora decided. "No matter what, I need to talk to her."

Pogo didn't look happy about it, but he didn't fight her on it. Diego knew his alpha was a force to be reckoned with, it was time Pogo learned that too.

"She is charging. I'm sure Diego can lead you to her. Just remember…none of this was her choice. She only ever wants the best for you."

Diego took her hand and led her up a railed stairway. They came upon an alcove, and Eudora looked slightly awestruck at the sheer number of painting on the wall. Sitting alone on a bench, looking wistfully at the art, was Grace.

Eudora would never know why Reginald Hargreeves had programmed Grace to be a mother. He wasn't a nice man, and he wasn't a good one either. But for some reason, he had deigned to give those kids a mother. Not a father, never a father. But Grace had always been there for them. Diego had told her about how Grace had taught them all to read and write, how she'd patch them up and sooth them when they had nightmares. If Grace was capable of all that, why wasn't the man who made her? They'd never know.

"Mom?" Diego broke the silence.

Grace looked back at them with her permanent ruby red smile.

"Diego! Eudora! Why aren't you in bed? It's late!"

Eudora stepped in this time, taking a seat next to Grace and taking her hand.

"Hey, Grace. We just wanted to ask you some questions about Mr. Hargreeves," She explained, and felt Grace go unnaturally still. "Pogo told us about some things, and we were hoping you could clear them up for us."

"Mom, Pogo said someone got in touch with dad before he died. He said they told him he had to get us back together again, or bad things would start to happen. Do you know anything about that?"

Grace started to hum under her breath and was stubbornly silent.

"Mom?"

Her eyes flickered over their shoulders, and when Eudora looked, she saw Pogo standing sadly at the top of the stairs.

"You may tell them, Grace. I have already shared far too much."

Without saying another word, he turned and walked back downstairs, leaving them alone.

Grace took a moment to process Pogo's new directive, but once she did, she was relieved. She hated lying to her kids.

"Yes, your father was visited by a man. He had dark hair, blue eyes, approximately six feet, five inches tall. He spoke to your father alone is his study." She recounted. "After that, he became obsessed with planning for bringing you children back together. He came to me, not long before his death, and I was subjected to temporary reprogramming. My first aid and defensive capabilities were removed, though the upgrade should revert in 30 days. On the night of his death, he asked to clean his monocle, and then keep it with me until one of the children noticed it. Then he requested a cup of tea, and insisted I didn't come back into his room until Pogo allowed it."

Diego's mind spun as he sorted through everything. They now had a description of the person who had visited and an explanation for the monocle. If he had planned all of that, he knew he was going to die. That meant it couldn't have been natural heart failure. Maybe something in the tea, or another type of poison.

Eudora was less confused. To her, it seemed like the old man had thought a little murder mystery was just the thing to help the kids bond. That man had never had a sensitive bone in his body. He'd committed suicide in the hopes that the kids would be confused and distressed enough to come together, ignoring the fact that 2 of those kids had abused all the others.

"Mom, did he make you put something in his tea?"

Grace sighed and took one of Diego's hands.

"No, dear. He didn't let me have much to do with it at all. I'm not sure what he was thinking." She added, a little frustrated.

At least Eudora didn't have to worry about checking all her food and drinks while they were there. They bid Grace a goodnight, and Diego followed her back to their room. They both needed time to think and consider all that they had learned tonight, and they needed to have a talk. Diego had left the room to confront Pogo all alone, and she had been planning to do the same. They needed to communicate better to avoid someone rushing off and getting hurt for a stupid reason. They laid on their bed together, facing each other quietly until one of them mustered the courage to speak.

"You left. I woke up and you weren't here." Eudora spoke softly, like she was afraid to break the calm. "But, I'm not angry about that. I'm angry at both of us, because I was going to do the same thing. We promised each other, didn't we? We wouldn't go off on our own without saying anything. We wouldn't put ourselves in danger. But we both just did. Pogo didn't hurt us, but if it had been someone else? Who knows."

Diego squeezed her hand in silent comfort.

"And…and what if we did? What if I get shot or you get hurt? I can't do this without you. You're my other half. But both of us just ignored that and went off. What are we going to do about this, baby?"

He brushed a brief kiss over her lips.

"Hey, we're okay. Neither of us are hurt. We're both alright. We just…we have to stop doing this. We can't just try to leave the other out in case they get hurt."

He curled in closer to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We'll get better. We'll do better. Let's worry about it another day though, okay? You've barely slept tonight."

All of sudden, as if pointing it out had made it true, she felt every ounce of exhaustion hit her and her eyes drooped slightly.

"Okay. But no more going off alone for now, for either of us."

She felt Diego press a kiss to her forehead as she drifted off.

The next morning, after they had both woken up and talked a little more, they decided to head down for breakfast. They didn't expect to run into Five holding half of a mannequin, casually drinking a cup of coffee and talking to it about what he had done so far that morning.

"…a decent fucking cup of coffee. Not a damn one of them. But it's fine, I'll do it myself. I always have." He sipped at his coffee before rolling his eyes. "No, Delores, I know you help out…No, that's not I'm saying! I'm just saying that you prefer tea so your coffee isn't as strong as I like it."

Both Diego and Eudora shared a glance at each other as if to confirm they were seeing the same thing before their eyes slid back to Five, who was still arguing with a mannequin.

"I know you think I drink it too much, but I'm fine! I don't complain when you drink all the wine!…That's not the point, you just like to nag me!"

Eudora finally decided to make their presence known.

"Um…Five? Who are you talking to?"

Five's entire body tensed up before relaxing again when he glanced over at them.

"Um, Eudora, Diego, this is Dolores. Dolores, Diego and Eudora."

He clearly seemed to be waiting for them to acknowledge her, so Diego cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Hi, Dolores. It's nice to meet you. I'm Diego."

Despite the mannequin obviously not talking back, Five seemed pleased so Diego just accepted it and sat down. His brother had been alone for a long time, if he had an imaginary friend or something, the least he could do was act like it was normal.

Eudora was used to Klaus talking to Ben, so honestly this was just another day at the office for her. She took a seat next to Diego and waited to see if Five would speak again. When he did, it was soft and almost hesitant, like he was afraid they'd yell at him.

"…I know she's not real."

Diego felt heart break a little to hear the absolute misery in his brothers voice when he said that.

"Why isn't she?" He demanded.

Five looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Look, when I was in the apocalypse alone, I needed a friend. Dolores became that friend. I heard her, she spoke to me, she was my friend. But then the commission found me, and they said I was insane. I was hearing things that didn't exist, and I was too attached to something that wouldn't help the organization. So…they destroyed her. They made me watch her get melted down, and it wasn't long after that I made the choice to come back here. But I know that she isn't real. That nobody else can hear her." He explained, resigned.

Eudora wanted to fight the entire commission bare handed, but Diego had another plan.

"So what? Why isn't she real? Who can honestly say she isn't? We all know Ben is real, but Klaus is the only one who can hear him. At least we can all see Dolores. If you say she can talk to you, that's fine. You just might have to clue the rest of us in on what she's saying."

Five looked surprised that Diego was defending Dolores. He'd expected them to tell him to get rid of her, that she was just a doll and he didn't need her now that he had real people. Instead, not only were they not doing that, they were making an effort to include that part of him into their lives. Acknowledging that he wasn't the kid that he looked like. It gave him a little more hope that coming back hadn't been the wrong choice.

"Five," Eudora broke him out of his musing. "Did you get all those scratches from going to get Dolores? Have you cleaned them? You're going to get them infected if you're not careful!" She tsked.

She dragged him over to the sink and started wiping dirt off his arms, and he wanted to protest but he held it in. It was kind of nice that even though both of them knew he wasn't actually a kid, they still wanted to mother hen him, but not suffocate him. It wasn't like there had been anyone in the apocalypse to remind him to stitch up his arm or splint his leg. It was nice to feel cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got an outline done for this fic (including an epilogue), but I'm considering adding a fic of outtakes after this fic is done. Just little things, like Dave and Klaus's kid discovering it's powers, or Diego and Eudora's anniversary. Little things that won't fit into this fic. If it did happen, it wouldn't be for a while (After the end of this fic, at the very least), but let me know if that's something you guys might be into.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya gets included, Leonard gets rejected, and Diego gets protective.

Klaus came downstairs to join them shortly after their talk. He didn't even blink when Five introduced him to Dolores, just grinned and greeted them all.

"So, are we going to that eye manufacturing place today or what?" Klaus said as he bounced up onto the table to sit cross-legged.

Five nodded, and Eudora and Diego didn't protest.

"Maybe we should invite Vanya," Klaus pointed out. "I know it probably won't be exciting doing this, but we should still include her."

Diego huffed and Eudora realized that after all that had happened, she had never gotten to explain Vanya's situation to Diego.

"Actually, first we need to talk. I talked to Vanya the other night. I asked her some questions, about a lot of things. But most importantly, I asked about her book. I asked why she wrote it, and why she never tried to call or get in contact with us." She explained, and hurried along when Diego looked like he was getting upset. "She told me that she hadn't wanted to write the book at all. But that she was starving, and about to be homeless, because she couldn't get hired anywhere. She said she tried to contact all of you, but obviously Luther was on the moon, Klaus had never stayed in one place long enough to need a phone, and Allison's agent turned her away."

"She never tried to call me. She never tried to find me." Diego argued.

"She did, actually. She just looked in the wrong place. We were already bonded by the time her book came out, weren't we? So, if she was looking for Diego Hargreeves, and we were already 'Diego and Eudora Patch', she wouldn't be able to find you. It never occurred to her to check bonding records. And no offense, baby, but when we met, you weren't exactly get bonded and settle down material, so its hard to blame her." She reasoned.

Diego had gone tense about halfway through, and instead of looking at her, he kept his gaze focused on the floor instead.

She knew he would need time to process, and that was fine. But Vanya didn't deserve to be shut out just for keeping herself fed and housed.

In the silence that followed, Allison walked into the kitchen. All eyes were immediately drawn to her, like she was a threat that needed to be assessed. She just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I don't know why you're all so upset. Whatever you think I did to you was a million years ago, anyways." 

Eudora could see Five getting ready for a fight, so she tried to defuse the situation.

"Look, just grab whatever you came in for and go, alright?"

She could see Allison weighing her options, but they both knew Allison wouldn't win against both her and Five. Allison huffed again, before grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table and leaving.

"Alright," Klaus clapped, defusing the tension in the room. "Let's go get Vanya."

Diego didn't protest this time, but he didn't look happy about it. There was a slight hitch when Delores almost couldn't fit in the car, but once everyone was in, they got to Vanya's apartment in no time. 

Four people and one mannequin doesn't make for a very stealthy group, but they made their way up to her door with as little noise as possible. It was the middle of a work day, so the building was probably mostly empty, but Five wanted as little attention drawn to them as possible.

Klaus knocked on the door, and they heard footsteps coming close.

"I don't know where Mr.Tinkles is, Ms.-" Vanya faltered as she saw them. "Um…what is everyone doing here?"

Klaus grinned and she stepped aside to let them in.

"We're going to go find out what we can about that eye. We thought we'd ask you to come. It's not going to be the most excit-"

"Yes!" Vanya interrupted, before her cheeks reddened and she cleared her throat. "Yes. I'll go. Um, just let me grab my coat?"

Eudora knew right then that inviting Vanya was the right decision. The woman practically ran to find her coat, and Klaus lounged on a chair while they waited. Diego stood tense to the side, and Eudora grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Vanya didn't deserve to be excluded, but that didn't mean Diego deserved to be uncomfortable. They'd have to work it out somehow.

A knock at the door broke them out of their silence. 

"Vanya, should I get the door?" Five called.

"Yeah!" She popped her head out from the other room. "Just tell them I'm about to leave, and if it's an elderly lady, that I don't know where Mr.Tinkles is!"

Five opened the door, and a guy stood there with an awkward stance. He seemed confused to see Five.

"Um…I'm here for a violin lesson. With Vanya Hargreeves?"

Five's eyes narrowed at the guy, and he gave him a once over.

"She about to leave. She doesn't have the time for a lesson today."

A flash of anger showed on the man's features before he smoothed his face out again.

"She can't cancel without notice. I scheduled a week ago!"

Vanya came out of her room, pulling her hair out from her coat.

"Who was it?"

Forcing his way inside, the guy shoved past Five to stand in front of Vanya.

"Are you Vanya? I'm Leonard, here for a violin lesson."

Vanya's body language closed off and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh. Um, I didn't realize I had an appointment today. When did you schedule? I can refund your money for today, but I actually have some…family business to deal with."

"What? You can't just ignore me and leave!"

Leonard looked like he wanted to push more, but Diego stepped between him and Vanya, deftly fiddling with a throwing knife.

"Look, pal. She said she'll refund you. You need to go."

Leonard's eye flickered between Diego and the knife, before he threw his hands up and gave a very strained, non-confrontational grin.

"…Fine, man. I'm gone." 

He took two steps backwards before turning and hurrying out of the apartment without a glimpse behind him. 

Diego watched through the door as he left the building, and then turned to Vanya.

"You always get creeps like that?"

Vanya snorted.

"That wasn't creepy, it was just…tense? Trust me, I've dealt with creepy. But if I turned away everyone who got a little too flirtatious or handsy, I'd wouldn't make any money. And most of my clients are kids anyway, so the problems are few are far between."

Diego gave Vanya a once over, like he was seeing her from a new perspective. He flipped his knife in his hand before tucking it into a holster.

"Alright, but look, If that creep comes back, or if something like that happens again, or even if one of your clients just seems a little off, you call me. I'll come."

There was a slightly tense stare off between the two of them before Vanya nodded, tucking a strand of hair shyly behind her ear. She wasn't used to any of her siblings caring about her safety, but it was a nice change. 

"Alright, enough with the touchy feely! We need to get going!" Five insisted, an impatient look on his face.

Their first stop was to MeriTech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't get too excited. We'll see Leonard again. After all, it's not like he would just give up after one thwarted attempt. It won't be a big part of this though, mostly just Leonard getting shut down by Vanya's protective siblings. I also have a plan for Vanya's relationship, which, if anyone cares, is going to Vanya/Redeemed Helen. It's not going to be a big part of this either, since this is really just 8 days, but it will happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cha-Cha, Hazel, and Ben, oh my!
> 
> (Or, We finally meet the assassinating duo, and Ben makes a guest appearance. Also, I pretend to know about the process people go through when getting glass eyes. Don't call me out on it.)

The lab was large and intimidating. They forced Five, who wanted to storm in and try to charm the secretary into giving them the information, or failing that, threaten them, to stay in the van. Vanya just snorted at Five's plan and pulled out her cellphone.

She searched for the phone number online, and dialed quickly. Klaus raised an eyebrow from the driver's seat and Vanya grinned and held up a finger to motion them him to wait while the line rang.

_"Thank you for calling MeriTech Labs. How can I direct your call?"_ The woman answered the phone in false cheer.

"Hi, I have a prosthetic I'm waiting for, I was told I'd get a call when it was ready, but I never did. Is there anyway I can check up on that?"

_"Do you have an account reference number or serial number for the prosthesis?"_

"Sure, give me just a moment." Vanya grabbed the eye from Five and read off the string of digits on the back.

_"Okay, give me just a moment to look that up…Hmm, In our systems it says that this is a prosthetic eye, is that correct?"_

"Yes."

_"Okay, unfortunately, this eye has yet to be produced. It seems like its slated to be produced soon though. Although, now that I'm looking, this eye is actually not yet designated for any specific person. Can I have your name to update the files?"_

Vanya hung up before the customer service rep could demand any other identifying details.

"Okay," Vanya sighed, stowing her phone back into her pocket. "The eye hasn't even been made yet. So whoever needs it hasn't actually been injured yet. The lady said its supposed to be produced soon."

Five gave Vanya an appraising glance, but still looked frustrated over their lack of leads.

"How'd you know to do that?" Diego asked, begrudgingly impressed.

"Well, I didn't. Not really. I honestly expected them to ask me for my name, birthday, social security number, and a bunch of other stuff before they released any information. Either they have terrible security or their customer service person is new. Anyways, I just did what I usually have to do to ask if my prescription is ready at the pharmacy. "

Almost everyone nodded in understanding, except for Five. It was easy to forget just how many things he didn't know about. Sure, he could keep himself safely fed and hydrated for 40 years during the apocalypse and become an assassin for a mysterious organization that travels through time, but he never had to call to make his own doctors appointments or do his own taxes or balance a checkbook. Mundane things that they all had to do, Five had missed out on. He didn't have the same thought processes as they did, and he probably never would even if they prevented the apocalypse, because 40 years was a long time to get set in your ways.

Five looked away, like he was uncomfortable with the notion that there was something he didn't know how to do.

"Alright," Klaus broke the silence. "So, what do we do with this information? It doesn't do much for us."

"We'll need to wait and gather more information. Maybe call up hospitals in the area, say we're looking for a relative who was in an accident that hurt their eye." Eudora volunteered.

"So, what do we do in the meantime then?" Vanya asked, clearly not wanting the family time to end so quickly.

They all looked around at each other, as if waiting for someone else to come up with an idea, until Diego finally spoke up.

"We could back to the house, watch the news and see if there are any accidents, things like that."

When nobody had a better idea, Klaus turned back towards the front and they started back towards home. They aren't far from home when they realize that they're being followed. 

"Black Dodge charger, about 20 feet back, has been following us the entire way." Diego's eyes were locked onto the side view mirrors as he spoke, and his fingers twitched towards his knives. Eudora absently noted that he was unusually flushed.

Five cursed under his breath and his eyes darted around as he thought.

"They're from the commission. They have to be. And after the diner fight, there's only two people they'd send after me. Hazel and Cha-Cha. They're the best the commission has to offer, except for me. If anyone can stop us, it's them."

"So what do we do?" Vanya asked, slightly frantic as the car following them got closer.

Eudora was the one to speak up.

"We stop."

Four sets of eyes turned to look at her incredulously, and she hurried to explain herself.

"Look, if we let them follow us to an area that is densely populated, someone innocent might get hurt. We're pretty isolated where we are. You said that they're the best, besides you? Well, what about you, Diego, Klaus, and me and Vanya? Five on two, no pun intended. Do you think we could do it?"

Five's mouth set in a grim line as he considered.

"Maybe. They know my skill set, but they won't be prepared for Diego's. Klaus, can you do anything that could cause them physical harm?"

Klaus grinned, and winked a kohl rimmed eye at him.

"Wait till you see what I can do."

Five stared at him for a second, considering, before giving a firm nod. 

"Alright. Vanya, Eudora, you're both baseline. Last resort only, alright? Don’t get involved unless you have to. These people are trained to kill, quickly and without remorse. Klaus, on my count, break."

Klaus nodded and steeled himself in determination. Five watched as the dodger following them got closer and closer.

"Alright, on three. One…two…three!"

The van skidded to a stop and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air as the dodger narrowly avoided rear ending them. It pulled to a stop a few feet ahead of them, and they watched as it opened to reveal two people in suits with cartoon animal masks.

Both held large guns, and were staring at the van.

"Agent Five," A feminine voice demanded underneath the pink animal mask. "Stand down, and surrender. You know you won't get away with this."

Five slid the van's door open and one by one, they filed out.

"Cha-Cha. Great to see you again. Hazel, how's the wrist?" Five greeted sarcastically.

"No games, Five. Just surrender yourself and let us take you in, or we're going to have to do this the hard way. Is that really what you want?"

Five hummed as he pretended to think.

"You know," Five disappeared in a blue flash, before reappearing right behind Hazel and Cha-Cha. "I pick the hard the way."

He disappeared again as they spun around, popping up next to Diego.

They could hear Cha-Cha growl.

"Fine. Don't say we didn't warn you."

Things started happening all at once. Cha-Cha and Hazel opened fire, just as Diego let loose the first knife, and Klaus's hands started to glow blue.

Five ducked to avoid the gunfire, and Hazel let out a harsh grunt as Diego's knife hit his thigh. Cha-Cha threw herself to the side to avoid the next knife, and a blue mist started surrounding Klaus. They watched in horror as something started to materialize from the mist.

All Hazel and Cha-Cha could see was a writhing mass of angry tentacles, that their bullets weren't doing any damage to. Cursing, Cha-Cha ducked into a nearby alley to avoid them, and Hazel threw himself back into the charger and sped off. As the blue mist died down, they recognized Ben grinning back at Klaus. They high-fived before Ben faded back to nothing.

"…What the hell? How long have you been able to do that?" Diego demanded.

Klaus gave a long stretch before he shrugged.

"Oh, a little while." He grinned impishly. " We've been practicing some when we're alone. Looks like it scared them off!" 

Five shook his head, picking himself up off the ground.

"No, they'll be back. They'll have new instructions about how to approach us, but they'll be back. For now, we need to get home. As much as I hate to say it, Allison and Luther need to be warned. They're going to be targets now too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Cha-Cha will be back, but no worries, Eudora will not become a statistic for them.


	15. To Unexplain the Unforgivable Outline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT:** Hey guys! So, I'm dealing with some things in my personal life, and I don't know when I'll be able to give this fic the attention it deserves. But, I didn't want to leave you hanging. So, this isn't actually a chapter as much as it is my personal outline for the rest of the fic. Every few sentences would have been a new chapter. This wasn't meant to be seen by anyone but me, so there might be some odd vernacular and a few plot holes that I meant to fill in later. If you want to use these ideas, or adopt the fic and continue writing it yourself, go for it! Just link back to me or this fic please! So, for now, please consider this fic **abandoned and up for adoption**. Sorry to leave you like this, and thank you for understanding! And again, in case someone didn't bother to read the rest **This is not a chapter. This is the plot outline for what would have happened for the rest of the fic.**

Instead of Allison finding the surveillance tape, Klaus does. Grace reveals exactly what happened, in detail now. Vanya asks if anyone wants to come to her orchestra practice, and Klaus comes along. Instead of being late, they're right on time and Vanya plays the best she had in years now that she had someone she cared about to play for. Instead of insulting her, Helen (Beta) compliments her and admits that she had thought Vanya didn't really enjoy playing, but after seeing her at practice, she can see she was wrong. She invites Vanya to dinner, and Vanya accepts.

After learning that Grace was hiding things from them, Luther and Allison want to turn her off. The rest of the family fights them over it, and eventually wins. Hazel and Cha-cha break in, and since Grace is no longer programmed to ignore when a family member needs protection, she defends the family with the rest of them. Despite their best efforts, Klaus is still taken.

After being taken, Klaus is still tortured, but its not as jolting this time because he was already sober and in control of his powers. Instead of Eudora saving him though, he manages to save himself. He tries to escape through the vent and grabs the suitcase in case it has information about these people who attacked him, but instead he meets Dave.

Luther tries to find pity from his family by explaining about his apeness, but they aren't having any of his bullshit. Leonard pops up again when Vanya is walking with Diego, and tries to ask her to dinner. Seeing that Vanya is uncomfortable near the man, Diego shuts that shit down. Leonard is visibly frustrated, which makes Diego decide to keep a closer eye on the guy. The see on the news that the MeriTech lab has burned down.

Back with Klaus and Dave, Klaus is assigned to the nurse tents since omegas aren't allowed to fight. Dave starts coming to the tent for every little scratch and bump just to see Klaus and the other nurses giggle and tease Klaus about it. Since it's not seen as odd for males to be together, they go on dates when Dave gets free days. (Instead of M/M being against the norm, its Alpha/Alpha. etc so Klaus and Dave experience no resistance.) They eventually bond, and Klaus goes into his first heat, since omegas don't have heats until they bond. He unknowingly becomes pregnant. Dave goes to the front lines one day and get severely wounded. Instead of being shot in the chest, he's shot in the arm. Due to the medical knowledge of the time, they want to take off his arm to give him the best shot, but expect him to die either way. Klaus refuses to let his alpha die, so he takes them both back to the present and Dave gets treated by Grace with Future Stuff™.

Dave is subjected to the shovel talk by Diego, Eudora, Vanya, Five, and surprisingly Grace. He adapts to the future well, and would have happily lived anywhere if it meant he could be with Klaus for the rest of his life. Everyone notices Klaus's scent is a little off, but chalk it up to his time in the past. Five disagrees, but doesn't mention anything yet, Klaus, a few weeks pregnant at this point, but still unaware of it, starts feeling some nausea. He powers through it until he smells the coffee Five has, which promptly makes him lose his lunch. Dave starts consider the possibilities with Klaus, who is both excited at the possibility and worried about it at the same time. Five gets protective over Klaus, and instead of meeting with the handler, he stays to protect his family.

Vanya thinks about her possible future niece or nephew and decides that she wants to get to know them as her own person, and not someone who has to rely on pills to get through her day. Instead of cutting off cold, she slowly decreases her dose like a normal fucking human. She notices, while practicing violin one day, that she can feel the rhythm a little better, and at the crescendo of her song, she accidentally unleashes a little blast of energy and knocks a knick knack off her shelf. She panics and calls Diego, who comes to calm her down. Once shes calm, he explains that its okay, and that they'd figure it out. That she wasn't strange or scary or any of things that he and Klaus and Ben had thought growing up. He gives her the assurances that they'd never gotten from their father as children. He helps her get ready for her dinner date with Helen, and they bond a little more.

Diego goes back to the house and decides to investigate their fathers study to try and find out about training and how he might help Vanya. Instead, he finds the journal describing how their father knew about her powers, and what he did to contain them. He learns about what Allison meant before the time portal showed up. Knowing that the vault is down there, and knowing Luther or Allison might panic and try to lock her up, he goes to investigate it. Eudora comes along, and while Diego is getting frustrated about how he could keep them from locking her up, She comes up with a simple solution. They take the door off the vault. 

Instead of auditioning for first chair, Vanya goes to watch her new girlfriend re-audition to keep her place, and cheers at the end. Helen and Vanya run into a desperate Leonard, who, in a desperate last attempt, tries to grab Vanya. Helen maces him, and calls the cops. Leonard is arrested and thats the last they hear of him. The commission abandons the timeline as broken. Helen meets some of the family.

Hazel stays behind with Agnes. When he and Five come face to face at the donut shop, Hazel explains that the commission was never his dream, and that when the timeline was abandoned, he was given a choice. Come work for the commission for ten more years and they'd let him retire in any timeline he wanted, or stay alone in an abandoned timeline forever. They thought he'd pick them. They thought wrong. He had used a suitcase one last time, and gone into the past to inform Reginald Hargreeves what would happen if he didn't get the academy together, and then he came home to Agnes, content that he could live out his life. He just wanted to love Agnes, help her run her shop, and live peacefully. He wouldn't bother the academy for commission matter ever again. 

Epilogue  
7.5 months later, and Luther and Allison have decided to leave the family alone for the most part. Vanya has been training and now has a decent control over her powers. Helen, her now long-term partner, knows about her powers but hasn't seen them yet because Vanya was worried about hurting her. Now, She brings Helen and shows her what she can do. Diego, Grace, and Eudora cheer from the sidelines, Pogo is ashamed that they treated her as a monster when she was a child, and Klaus, who has been timing prelabor contractions all day, finally goes into active labor. It's a long labor, but Dave is a steady presence at his side. Finally, their baby girl is born. She has Dave's hair coloring but Klaus curls are already making themselves known. She still looks a little wrinkled, and her eyes are still newborn blue, but she definitely looks a little more like Dave then Klaus. Everyone meets the baby, and Claire discovers a new power when she can understand what the babies is asking for through her whines and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life, so feel free to comment whether its five minutes after I post or 50 years. 
> 
> Spoilers from here down for secondary genders.
> 
> Alphas: Luther, Allison, Five, Eudora, Dave  
> Omegas: Diego, Klaus, Ben, Patrick (Allison's ex husband)  
> Betas: Vanya (I wanted that theme of her being different to continue, even in this)


End file.
